Teen Titans Season 6 Rise of Ravager
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: The continuation of Teen Titans. Note: I have permission from JP-Rider to use and continue his story.
1. Outline

**Teen Titans Season 6 Rise of Ravager**

**Note: I decided to make this season a 26 episode type.**

**Update: I decided that Robin (Tim) and Batgirl will serve a better role in Robin's solo series.**

* * *

Episode 1 (Rise of Ravager): A new villain is out for revenge against the Titans.

Episode 2 (Titans South): Titans South is formed, with one of its members feeling at ease.

Episode 3 (Boy of Steel): The Titans meets Superboy.

Episode 4 (Chase): A familiar girl come to the Titans help when Ravager is after her life!

Episode 5 (Bad Weapon): An oversized life pod is found the Amazon Rainforest. Starfire, Superboy, Beastboy and Speedy went off to investigate. Unfortunately Cheshire, and Scarab are hired by an unknown client to do the same. Killshot also shows in an attempt to kill Cheshire only of accidently revive the being in the pod. The being then attack heroes and villains alike. During this time, Speedy and Cheshire begin a relationship. In the end Robin finishes designing his Nightwing uniform.

Episode 6 (Victor Stone): After stopping Cinderblock Cyborg sees, Sarah Simms his old girlfriend before becoming Cyborg.

Episode 7 (Guardian): A supervillain name Colonel H.I.V.E. attacks Steel City with Speedy as the only titan left. Speedy learns that Colonel HIVE is Private HIVE as an adult. The two are stopped by a girl calling herself the Gaurdian and reveals that she is HIVE's little sister and Speedy's cousin.

Episode 8 (Red): X robs another tech lab and escape the Titans again. Robin observes the screen and notices that X's fighting style is similar to his and Batman's. The end of the episode reveals the Red Hood uniform in X's closet.

Special Episode 1 (Missing): People have mysteriously disappear all over the world. Eye witness claims that the saw people wearing strange armor kidnapping the people, while a giant humanoid insect devours them. The Robin is working to the bone to solve this case alone in Bludhaven where the kidnappings is currently taking place.

Special Episode 2 (Caught): Robin search for the kidnappers comes to an end as he discovers their location. Robin eventually learns that he gets more than he bargain for. Elsewhere Papillon learns more of his powers, himself and origins.

Special Episode 3 (Evolians): Robin learns that the kidnappers and Papillon are a species known as Evolians, Evolved Humans surpassing the gods. Elsewhere Papillon search for an ancient artifact whose effects have the potential to kill thousands and milions of people even destroy the planet.

Special Episode 4 (The Nightwing): Papillon have in possession the Horn of Ragnarok. In order the counter the weapon, Robin and his new found allies must locate and retrieve the legendary Nightwing Blade and Gauntlet.

Teen Titans Movie (Reign of the Insects): Possessing the power to destroy a planet, the powerful Horn of Ragnarok and the terrifyingly powerful Evolian responsible, Lord Admiral Papillon, stands in the path of the Teen Titans. Robin and his team move to take a stand against Papillon and his incredible power, but will it be enough?

Episode 9 (Shimmer): Kyd left the HIVE 5 and becomes a criminal duo with Angel. Left with four members and easily a laughing stock to everyone, villains and heroes alike the group are at a complete loss until Mammoth's sister shows up.

Episode 10 (Revenge): Dr. Light robs a bank again and the Titans show up, only to their surprise he is a lot more dangerous than before.

Episode 11 (Missing): Titans girls are being kidnapped by a mysterious assailant with the aid of the Gordanians. The remaining Titans are strained to max by the attacking Gordanians and the assailant's men.

Episode 12 (Piece of Me): While Beast Boy was baby sitting Timmy, Teether, and Melvin until he accidentally broke Raven's mirror. This result in releasing all of Raven's emotions, while Raven herself disappears. The every single titan must now get all the pieces back before they makes things worse.

Episode 13 (Metamorphosis): Geo Force attacks the Titans believing that they did something to Terra, until Terra herself stops him. The two then reveal their history.

Episode 14 (Rage): The Titans notice that Raven is acting more cheerful than she naturally would be. They then receive report that Raven is attacking the city only to realize that it is her rage emotion. To make matters worse she teams up with Psychopath as they both enjoy one thing; total annihilation.

Episode 15 (Atlantis): A mysterious man sends Psychopath to assist Trident to attack Atlantis. Psychopath easily overpower the Atlantean army and Aquaman and Trident rules. Tula escapes and goes to Aqualad and the Titans for help.

Episode 16 (Martian): Cyborg is out in the Rocky Mountain to investigate a kryptonite meteor. He then finds a ship crashing down near his location. Due to the radiation from the meteor Cyborg must save the being in the ship alone. Unfortunately the Fearsome Five are coming for the ship too.

Episode 17 (Kryptonian War): Superboy comes to visit the Titans bringing Supergirl along. They are suddenly attack by the two sons of General Zod. The Titans find out that they came by accident and knows who is responsible.

Episode 18 (Hood): A new hero comes to Jump City, but unlike the Titans he eliminates his foes. Robin confronts him only to be side tracked by two Red Xs.

Episode 19 (Departure): Robin becomes Nightwing and leave for Gotham to track down Red Hood in Bludhaven. Every single titans bid farewell to Nightwing. (This will serve as the prequel for Teen Titans: Nightwing)

Episode 20 (War Hydra): In an attempt to free her father Eris hired Psychopath to attack Paradise Island. Psychopath attempts to absorb the remains of the the legendary hydra. The Titans send in their female members to deal with the situation.

Episode 21 (Titans North): Titans North is formed.

Episode 22 (Armada): The Titans investigate a series of murder, but they notice the murders are exactly the same as Papillon's even he is still in prison. To increase the confusion eye witness states that they was more than one.

Episode 23 (Murasame): A sword made from metal in space was stolen from the Temple. The True Master, sends her two promising student Bushido and Katana and stop the villain and retrieve the sword until a rightful owner is found. Nightwing returns at the end.

Episode 24 (Wilson Part 1): While the Titans are having a reunion Slade shows up. Not to fight, but to talk and reveal his history.

Episode 25 (Wilson Part 2): Bill Walsh launches an all out attack with an army of rogue Qurac soldiers to kill hunt down Slade and those associated with him. While on the run the titans finally reveal there true identity to each other as they pose as civilians. Bill decides to nuke Jump City. This is the first episode the Titans are in civvies.

Episode 26 (Wilson Part 3): While the Titans stop the nuke. Slade and his children have their final showdown with Bill Walsh, the killer of Addie Kane. After the battle Slade takes his leave and return to being Deathstroke as being Slade was to lure Bill.


	2. Rise of Ravager

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 1: Rise of Ravager**

* * *

This is how the 6th season of teen titans will go. This season will have more a darker tone and will focus on the Ravager. Superboy, and Wondergirl makes an appearance. RobxStar, Cybee, and BbxRae included. Also Titans North and South is formed. New villains such as the Gargoyle and Zookeeper from the original comics will make an appearance.

I own nothing from the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics respectively.

Enjoy.

* * *

In Jump City's prison facility, home of the Jump City villains who are still frozen from the battle against the Teen Titans. The Brotherhood of Evil are sent to the Paris Maximum Prison thanks for the Doom Patrol who came in just in time after the battle's over. But unknown to the guards, somewhere, a shadowy figure activates a device that keeps the villains frozen, unfreeze the villains!

T- Theme song

Titans Tower, home of Jump City's beloved heroes. Robin the teen wonder, Starfire the alien powerhouse, Cyborg the half-human, half-robot, Beastboy the shapeshifter supreme, and Raven the mistress of magic, together they formed the Teen Titans.

It has been a week since they return their trip from Tokyo, Robin and Starfire are finally a couple since that fateful trip. Now Robin has called his teammates in the Ops room for an important briefing.

"All right team, listen up." Robin commands as he's standing next to Cyborg, while in front of him are Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven sitting on the couch, "Over the past week, me and Cyborg were thinking, with so many new Titans recruited, we decided that we should have a new communication program." The screen turns on to reveal a giant 'T' with the caption letters 'Titans Network' in front.

"Titans Network?" BeastBoy was the first to question "Are we having our own radio show?" A thought bubble shows Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy as radio DJs.

"No grass stain." Cyborg deadpanly replies "Titans Network is a communication system program to help set up new sectors, new towers, and new teams." Images on the screen shows a Tower under constructed, locations of cities, and the Honorary Titans, Kole, Red Star, Argent, Kid Flash, etc.

"Me and Cy have already decided on who leads the teams in the North and South Towers. And already set up the same blueprints for their Towers."

"So who are the two leaders for those sectors?" Raven asked in monotone.

Robin replied "Argent takes the Titans South in New Zealand, while Red Star is in charge of the North in Canada."

"But what about the West?" Starfire asked in wonder.

"Star, we live in the West coast." BeastBoy answered to corrected his alien companion, stealing Raven's thunder of correcting others.

But Robin paused for a sec, "Hmm, maybe your on to something Star. We could get a sector in Central city." He then pulls out a map of Central city.

Suddenly, the alarm went off in the Tower. "Trouble!" Starfire yelled, as the monitor screen pops up, an image of Mumbo, Control Freak, Killer Moth, Puppet King, the Hive 5, and Doctor Light appears on the screen.

Robin is as shocked as the rest of the Titans. "Didn't we froze these guys?" BeastBoy asked aloud.

Robins only response is "I don't know how, but they're going back to their cell, Titans GO!"

* * *

As the Titans enters the crime scene, the Hive 5 were already gone, Mumbo disappeared without a trace, and Puppet King is already caught by the police. The Titans split to take care of the remaining three villains. Robin heads towards Killer Moth, Raven and Starfire take on Doctor Light, and Beastboy and Cyborg are ready to take down Control Freak and his reanimated monsters made out of mailboxes and mannequins. Killer Moth fought Robin with a punch and kick, but unknowingly, leaves too many openings for the Teen Wonder to counter attack the mutated moth humanoid. Cyborg blast his cannon on the living mannequins and the mailbox monster, while Beastboy morphs into a boa constrictor and wraps Control Freak's arm that holds the remote, giving him a tight squeeze, making the fat nerd to release the remote. BeastBoy morphs back to his human form and grabs the remote. Meanwhile, Starfire and Raven didn't do anything much, since Raven's presence makes Doctor Light quivering in fear while he stands in fetal position. It was too easy.

The police arrived and apprehend Doctor Light and Control Freak, but Killer Moth is standing in the patrol car with cuffs behind his back as he's being interrogated by Robin. "All right Killer Moth, how did you and the villains get unfrozen and escaped?" He asked with a demanding voice.

Killer Moth answers his question "I don't know, kid. All I know is that some villains stayed behind for plotting what to do next, and from what I heard from Mod, they say it was some girl wearing an orange and black bandana and has silver hair."

Orange and black bandana. Silver hair. Female. Robin was clouded with thought, trying to piece it together. He walks away from Killer Moth, whose being escorted to the armor car by the police. Robin comes to his teammates and head towards home. But unknownthe to them, they are being watched by a mysterious figure whose hiding from the shadows, where you can only see the orange half with one eye, and the lower part of her face reveals a pale peach skin and light pink lips.

"So it begins, Titans."

* * *

Back at the Tower, Robin is on the Titans computer to find any potential criminals. But one thing that bugs him is about the silver hair girl, wearing a orange and black bandana. He tries to figure out who was she and why did she free all the villains. But he knew the answer already, just the color scheme about the bandana Killer Moth tips him.

She's somehow involved with Slade.

Before he could dig any further, his friends, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven, enters the Ops room. They were gone investigating the prison to look for any leads to the perpetrator that unleashed the villains.

"Did you find anything?" Robin asked them.

"Oh, we found something alright." Cyborg comes towards the computer next to Robin and activates his mechanical finger as a USB plug and activates the security footage. "When we looked at the recordings from the prison, we've found this." the video shows a shadowy figure with silver and blonde hair, and wears a orange and black bandana with one eye on the orange side, wears a full body armor suit. It was, as if, seeing a perfect image of the Titans old nemesis, Slade.

"Dude, she looks just like-"

"Slade." Robin cuts-in on BeastBoy. "I was right all along."

"Robin." Starfire whispered as she place her hand on her boyfriends shoulder. "Do you think Slade's found another apprentice?"

Robin only respond "I don't know, we haven't heard any Slade activity for weeks, Beastboy, you said you spotted a Sladebot at the amusement park, right?" BeastBoy nodded to his leader.

Suddenly, the monitor screen starts to buzz static, then appearing on the screen is the aforementioned girl in the shadows, only to see the orange reflection of her mask and her silver hair.

"Hello, Titans." She sound like Slade but sounds feminine.

Everyone gasp at the screen, almost thought it was Slade for a minute, but realized its not Slade, just a female version of him.

"Dude, she looks like a female version of Slade." BeastBoy exclaims.

"Shut it, Lima bean." The girl on the computer shouts in a venomous tone.

Robin gets up and demands "Who are you, are you Slade's new apprentice?"

"The name's Ravager, Bird Boy. And I'm not Slade's apprentice, I'm his daughter."

The Titans all looked shocked. "DAUGHTER!" They all said in unison.

"Slade has a daughter?" Raven said sounding unsurprised.

"I wonder what his wedding album is like?" BeastBoy pictures Slade in a tuxedo, with a faceless bride next to him, with a baby carriage.

"Enough!" Ravager scream makes Beastboy jumped in the air. "I did not hacked into your mainframe for a little chat."

"What do you want?" Robin asked the silver hair girl.

"What I want is revenge!" Now her voice is filled with anger "You Titans are responsible for my father's demise. I've only learned that you're all guilty of it because you're the last people he fought." The Titans looked at each other as Ravager continues "But don't worry about your little city, because my interest is only your heads! So prepare for your lives Titans, cause I'll be giving you guys a head start." The screen went black, leaving the Titans with shocked expressions.

"We're going to die." BeastBoy broke silence, causing Cyborg and Raven to stare at him like daggers. "What, I'm trying to be honest."

"We're not going to die, Beastboy." Robin respond "But we should be worried. Ravager promise to take all of us down. But I don't think she knows about Slade's deal with Trigon."

Raven responds "So do we hide somewhere, so she won't find us and kill us in our sleep?"

"We are not running away!" Starfire angrily shouts at the empath. "This Ravager is a threat and will be taken to justice."

"Stars right, y'all." Cyborg exclaims "We've already taken down Slade, Brother Blood, Trigon, and The Brotherhood of Evil. We've survived worse situations before, and we'll survive the day."

Robin sighs and said "Well team, looks like we must face the Ravager, and were not doing this alone." Robin pulls up the screen on the computer "Beacause we have Titans Network." The Titans all smile at their leader, because they knew he's right. Ravager will be taken down, even with the help of other members.

* * *

In an underground base, lies the vengful Ravager. She walks towards a fireplace and picks up a picture. The photo shows a family portrait, a man whose face is hidden by the shade, a woman with blond hair, and two children, a girl with silver and long hair, and a boy with blond hair.

Tears starts to shed on Ravager's bandana, she takes it off, revealing her face. She has a gray-blue eyes, and She looks around seventeen or eighteen.

"Father...Mother...Brother..." She said as she looked at the photo, with sadness in her eyes, then shifts to anger as she remembers her agenda. She looked up the screen and see the targets she posted: Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and lastly, Terra.

"Father shall be avenged."

* * *

Tune in the next episode, introducing Titans South.

Review please.


	3. Titans South

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 2: Titans South**

* * *

I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics.

* * *

Icon City, a city where it's home to a giant Tower on the grassy plains near the ocean. The first Titan that stands on the roof is Hotspot, looking impatient. "Where is she?" He asked himself.

Suddenly, a portal has opened next to Hotspot. Coming out is Herald, behind him is Jericho. "Sup, Hotspot." Herald greeted as Jericho wave his hand as he steps out of the portal Herald created.

"Hey Herald, Jericho." Hotspot replies, "Guess we're teammates now, and Argent isn't even here yet, what's taking that girl so long?"

"Lookin' for me, luv?"

The three boys looked up in the sky as they see Argent flying towards the sky, using her red plasma energy carrying two other Titans: Kole and Gnarrk. They landed on the roof of the Tower as Argent's red plasma hands fades as they got off.

"Sorry we're late." Kole said cheerfully. "I have to get Gnarrk out of the Arctic for hours. He's still not sure if living in the Tower is such a good idea, so I told him there's going to be free food and pizza."

"Gnarrk, gnarrk, gnarrk!" Gnarrk told to his chrystal sister.

Kole replies "I told you, we're going to have food in the Tower."

Argent claps her hands to get everyone's attention "Alright guys, I think it's time to 'nter inside to contact Cyborg tat we're here."

* * *

T- Theme song

* * *

The six Titans, Argent, HotSpot, Herald, Jericho, Kole, and Gnarrk, all headed towards the main room to contact Cyborg from the monitor.

"Great, Y'all here!" Cyborg said with enthusiasm "Welcome to your new home, Titans South. As you can see, the Tower has everything like all the Towers have; bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, training room, a GameStation, T-jet with a T-sub, and the housewarming pizza you can eat!" Everyone's excited as they see a stack of pizzaboxes on the table. Gnarrk jumps over and takes a box and eats the whole pizza.

"Gnarrk, save some for all of us!" Kole demanded her caveman companion, whom in responds grunts and gives a box to Kole. As she grabs the box, she bumped into Jericho. "Sorry." She said as she made contact with the blond boy in purple vest. They both turned away to hide their red cheeks from them. Herald watch with a smirk.

"Anyways," Cyborg interrupts "Argent is the leader of this team, so follow her orders."

"Dat's right team, so I expect good behavior for all of you, that includes you, Gnarrk." Argent announced to her teammates, while Gnarrk gives a annoying grunt.

Suddenly the Titans alarm went off, scaring the caveman as he hides under the table. Kole tries to calm him down. "Looks like trouble at the banks." Argent announced, "Titans South, GO!" She shout as Herald plays his Gabriel Horn to open a portal to the location, for the team to enter.

* * *

A bank robbery has occurred, as the robber runs out of the bank carrying the loot. The robber appears to be Punk Rocket, as he steps on his guitar and hover away from the bank. Then, a red wall blocked his way. "What the-" Then, before he could finished, was punched by a caveman and his weapon that looks like a crystallized girl.

Punk Rocket falls down to the ground. When he got up, he was surrounded by HotSpot, Herald, and Jericho. HotSpot melts Punk Rocket's lethal guitar, upsetting the orange jumpsuit musician. "Oy! My guitar!" He shout.

"Looks like your going to have to face the music." Herald said gleefully, as he hold his horn and open a portal to a jail cell. Jericho was behind Punk Rocket as he kicks the gray hair kid to the portal. The portal closed as the team gathers around in victory.

"Good job, mates!" Argent announced to her teammates. "The first day on the job, and we've defeated a villain."

HotSpot comes up to Argent by tapping her shoulder "I say we go celebrate a pizza joint I happened to know." He smile as Argent smiles back with a blush.

* * *

The Titans sit at a table, eating at 'Pizza City!'. Argent is between HotSpot and Herald, while on the other side are Jericho, Kole, and Gnarrk. They've got their order of pepperoni and pineapple pizza.

"To Titan's South!" HotSpot shouts as he makes a toast with his slice, as the rest did the same, except Jericho. "TITANS SOUTH!" They said in unison, Gnarrk grunts.

"The first day on the job was a Success!" Kole exclaims cheerfully.

Herald respond "Punk Rocket was an easy crook. Looks like the villains are losing their music."

Suddenly, they heard screaming and saw citizens screaming from the streets. The Titans stopped eating to head out. "Titans GO!"

When they've arrived, they saw a huge robot with black streaks and orange shades around the mechanical arms. The robot is rampaging the city, terrorizing the citizens of Icon City.

"What is that thing?" HotSpot asked while trying to attack it by shooting flames out of his hands.

Kole replies sarcastically "Uh, it's definitely not a giant robot!" She crystallized herself and the red beams from the robot hit her and reflected the beam back at the robot.

Argent uses her red plasma fists to beat up the robot and starts giving commands "Jericho, Gnarrk, make sure you cleared the civilians. Herald, can you open a portal to send this thing to some other dimension?"

Herald replies "I can send it into the deepest space. Just get that thing stable."

"Hold on, guys." HotSpot quickly thought out "I say we dismantle the thing and find its source of power." He quickly shot a fireball at the machine's mechanical arm.

"That's brilliant, 'Spot." Argent now has a red plasma hammer. "If we can find its core, that blasted robot will be just a tinker toy!"

Herald judo kick the knee of the robot, while Kole shoots sharp crystal daggers at the other knee, causing the robot to fall down on its knees. Gnarrk comes by and grabs the crystallized Kole and use her as a club to smash the parts of the robots body. He banged it up so good, the robot is reduced to pieces.

HotSpot then melts the center of the remaining parts of the robot and finds its core. "Guys, I think I found it!" He announced as he raised a orange sphere with an 'S' on the center. Jericho came back after clearing the area and sees the remains and pieces of the robot. Kole came up to him and patted on his shoulder.

"Sorry you have to missed out all the action." Kole shyly said to the blond mute.

'Its no problem,' he replied using his sign language 'I don't think this thing has any eyes to control.'

Even though Kole couldn't understand his sign language, she can understand what he means. "Um, I guess. Say, maybe sometime when were not fighting crime, can you teach me how to play the guitar?" He nodded yes, which makes Kole excited.

"Looks like we have lovebirds in our team already." HotSpot smirked, "Starfire would be proud."

"Yeah, proud." Argent replied as she blushed.

* * *

Back at the Tower, Argent gives a report to Robin on the monitor screen.

"This is Robin, report." He demanded.

"This is Argent, reporting from Titans South." She replied "My teammates had a strange encounter with a giant black and orange robot. We've defeated it and snagged what appears to be the core. I think you'll be interested in it."

* * *

In Jericho's room, there are still some boxes for Jericho to unpacked. He opened the box and see a letter on top of his stuff. Jericho didn't have much stuff since he lived alone on the mountains. He picked up the letter and looks shocked at what it saids.

Joseph

I know we never talk much, but I'm writing this letter to offer you a proposition.

Stop Rose.

-Your Father.

P.S. You have a great team.

Jericho crinkled the letter and toss it to the trash can. He crouch down and wrapped his arms around his legs.

It has been years since he last contacted his family. He can still feel the sharp pain on his neck from when he was little. He runs away from his past, and decides to start anew. Him being a Titan is the best thing he's ever in.

"Hey, Jericho."

Herald's voice is heard when he knocks on Jericho's door. Jericho got up and sighs as he opens his door.

"Hey, man. Me and HotSpot are going to play an online game to beat Cyborg and Beastboy. We could use an extra player."

Jericho nodded as he and Herald walk to the halls to play the GameStation.

In Jericho's mind, he kept thinking about the letter.

* * *

Review Please


	4. Boy of Steel

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 3: Boy of Steel**

* * *

I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics.

* * *

The streets of Jump City are almost in ruins. Apparently, Johnny Rancid teams up with Adonis just to create mayhem and distruction. Only the Teen Titans must stop these rampaging muscle for brains.

Cyborg shoots Adonis with his sonic cannon, making the blue armored teen pushed away from the impact. But Adonis throws a car back Cyborg.

"You think you dweebs can take us?" Adonis taunt "Once we're finished with you, all shall bow down before-" he was cut off when a street light hit him in the face by a green gorilla.

"Dude, you are more annoying than Control Freak." BeastBoy just told off Adonis.

"Buuuurrn!" Johnny taunt as he is riding his mechanical junk yard dinosaur that's trying to attack Starfire and Raven. "Jump City's ours for the taking!"

"Not on your life, Rancid!" Robin yelled out as he threw a birdarang at the junk-a-saurus, which explodes on its face, but no affect.

"Ha, Bird-boy! The parts I build for this thing and 'Donny's suit is a indestructible metal that no one can break!" The Junk-a-saur flings its tail at Starfire and Raven, knocking them out of the battle.

Adonis continues to rampage as he has Cyborg tied to a pole and now he's currently fighting Beastboy as he shifts into different animals. "This ends now, wimp!" He said in rage as he has the exausting green changeling cornered to a wall. As he's about to make the finishing blow, someone called out "Hey scrawny boy!" which caught Adonis's attention. He turns around and see the guy who called out on him.

The guy has jet black hair that's well comb and a swirl in front of his forehead. He has pure blue eyes and light tanned skin. His outfit consist of a black sleeveless shirt with a familiar red 'S' symbol on his chest, black fingerless gloves, and blue jeans with a golden belt buckle, and black combat boots. He is about as well build.

"Leave the green kid alone." He said with a demanding tone that rivals Robin's.

Adonis laughs at the guy's demanding tone, "Looks like we've got ourselves a hero! Beat it, shrimp." But it was at the moment that Adonis didn't expect; red beams of light shot out of the boy's eyes and incinerated the mechanical arm from Adonis's suit. "Wait, wha-" he didn't finished as the boy jumps in and punch Adonis so hard, his strong body suit turned to pieces. Adonis falls to the ground and is kicked by Beastboy.

Johnny, and the rest of the Titans, witnessed Adonis demise "That's impossible! That metal can't be broken by a human, unless..."

"Unless he's Kryptonian, right?" said the boy whose holding the Junk-a-saur's tail and swings it down to the ground, causing Johnny to fall off to the ground and apprehend by Raven's powers.

Cyborg was released and drags the scrawny Adonis along with Beastboy. "Man, I've never seen someone about as strong as Starfire."

"Thanks for the save, uh." Robin didnt catch the name of this newcomer.

"Superboy." The boy answered for Robin, "Call me, Superboy."

* * *

TG - Theme song

* * *

At Titans Tower, the Titans have already send Adonis and Johnny Rancid back to jail, and are now at the training course as Superboy smashed all the test robots and the courses.

"This guy's like, mega tuff!" BeastBoy exclaimed.

"No kidding." Cyborg stated as he looked at the readings on his arm "According to my scanners, he's half Kryptonian, and half human."

Starfire stated "Krypton was said to be a dead planet ago. I'm surprised that a few Kryptonians have residence on Earth." She then looked impressed by the boy of steel as he finished the course.

NEW RECORD: 1:05

"He broke Cy's record!" Robin stated as he comes towards Superboy with a handshake. "You've shown us what you can do. I guess your here to join the Titans, right?"

Superboy replied "Well, I did heard about you guys defeating the Brotherhood from the news. I lived in Metropolis for 2 years since I was born so-"

"Wait." Robin cuts him off, "2 years before you were born?" Question marks start popping up over the Titans heads.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention I was a genetically engineered?" He said in honesty.

The Titans looked dumbfounded, then Raven breaks the silence "So, who created you?" She asked in monotone.

"Well, it was like this, you ever heard of CADMUS? They were working on a project to create a clone of Superman. So they took a blood sample from his earlier battle and take the human DNA from a wealthy business man in Metropolis. It took 16 weeks to make me developed the aging process. I was a successful clone."

"Why would they need you cloned in the first place?" Robin asked with concern.

"Beats me. I guess if somehow the big guy in blue is out of commission, I would be his replacement. They let me out with some agents watching me."

"That's classified information, kid."

A voice can be heard behind the rocks of the training course. It was a tall man with black hair and black sunglasses. His facial looks gruff and has a butt-chin. He wore a black suit and pants, like he's some secret agent. The Titans looked at him in question.

The man in black introduced himself "Hello, Titans. The name's Agent Smith, in charge of everything metahuman, magic, alien, you name it. As you can see, I'm currently in charge of watching this kid."

"You mean spying on him, and us." Robin stated.

Smith only responds "Look kid, I know who you guys are, Circus boy, Ex-Doom Patrol Member, daughter of Trigon, Princess of Tamaran, and son of one of STAR labs scientists. Together you kids make your own little club called Teen Titans. And I'm fully aware of this global network you have. Oh yes, I know all of your secrets." He said while he point each Titan.

The Titans stared at him like he's some mind reader. How does he know who they were? Where does he get that info? Cyborg was the first to speak out to Agent Smith "How do you know about us?"

Chase replies "It's my job. CADMUS knows a lot about the heroes. If one pops out, we immediately learn their civilian identities, powers, weakness, you know, just in case they go rogue."

"We shall not go the rogue, Agent of Smith!" Starfire said defensively.

"Look, I'm not here to criticize you kids, I just want a cooperation with you."

* * *

In the Ops room, The Titans, and Superboy looked at the monitor for Agent Smith as he shows them a picture of Professor Chang. "As you can see, your old enemy, Professor Chang, has obtain a robot that can copy every superhero's power when he scans them, called Amazo. He's created by another mad scientist whose name is classified. Sinse you Titans know where Chang is, I would like you all and Superboy to find him and Amazo."

"I'll see to it that Professor Chang will turn in the robot." Robin said while pounding his fist.

Agent Smith nodded in agreement "OK, oh and Superboy." He turn towards the boy of steel "Remember to take down the android with all you got."

"I'm on it, Smith." Superboy replied.

* * *

In the layer of Professor Chang, the mad scientist is standing before the other villains; Dr. Light, Control Freak, Mad Mod, Chessire, Red-X, Atlas, Private Hive, and Gizmo.

"Hello, my fellow criminals, and Dr. Light." Chang said as Dr. Light shows disdain towards Chang, "You are all here to buy off this latest product I've gotten my hands on; Amazo!" A light flickered to show the android. It appears to be heavenly build, looked human like. He has ginger hair, pale skin with pointy ears, and red eyes. He wore a green fullbody stealth suit with dark green stripes all over.

"What does it do?" Red-X said thoroughly.

Control Freak response to the skull masked teen "Are you nuts? Amazo is the ultimate weapon to take down heroes! Especially the Titans!"

"Your right, fat one." Chang stated "Amazo can copy every superpowers he can contact. He can overthrow any hero, easily. Lets start the bid for $1000."

"How about 2000 hours in prison, Chang."

The villains turn and saw the Titans, plus Superboy, on top of the roof inside the base.

"The Titans!" Chang exclaimed, but then realized "This is good, a little demonstration can boost my price. Amazo, ATTACK!"

The android is active as the Titans and Superboy came down to attack the villains and retrieve Amazo. Amazo jumps up and attack Starfire after he scanned each of the Titan's powers.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled as Amazo throws Starfire at him, making both fall to the ground. Amazo then unleashed a green glow and attacked Robin and an unconscious Starfire, only to be blocked by Superboy.

"You take Starfire, I'll get Amazo!" Superboy shouted, as Robin nodded carrying his unconcious girlfriend. The boy of steel launch towards Amazo and punch him to the floor. Amazo then scans Superboy and starts punching him too.

Meanwhile, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven are attacking the rest of the villains, except for Red-X as he's somewhere in the shadows. Cyborg has blasted Atlas to the wall, then went face to faces with Private Hive and Gizmo. Cyborg managed to pound down Private Hive, but Gizmo keeps shooting the floor with lasers. BeastBoy morphs into a tiger to scare Control Freak and made him to drop the remote. Raven may have stopped Dr. Light and Mad Mod, but she is jumped unexpectedly by Cheshire as she attacks the empath girl with her kicks and long black hair.

Chang tries to back away from the commotion, only to bump into Red-X. "Hey doc. Where's my Xynothium?" He demanded.

"I'll give it to you, if you show me the money." Chang bargained, as Red-X held a suitcase, Chang gives the thief his supply of Xynothium. "Remember to not use it all-" Red-X already disappeared before Chang finished "...up."

Superboy and Amazo continues to fight, Amazo transformed into a mechanical tiger and managed to tear Superboy's shirt. Superboy grabbed the mechanical paws of Amazo and crushed them. Amazo transformed back and his robotic hands morphs into sonic cannons. Superboy dodged and then ran to Amazo and give him a kick in the head. This caused Amazo to glitch as Superboy uses his laser vision to beam a hole into its chest area, shutting Amazo down.

"Looks like Amazo is pretty useless now." Robin said as he comes up to Superboy.

"How's Starfire?" Superboy asked.

Robin responds "She's going to be okay. She's resting in the T-car right now. And the criminals?"

"All taken care of." Said Cyborg as he shows all the criminals tied up and knocked out, but two unattended; Red-X and Cheshire.

"We couldn't find Red-X or Cheshire, but we caught Chang trying to escape." Said Beastboy as he shows Raven carrying Chang with her magic.

* * *

"In honor of helping us defeat Amazo and capturing the criminals, you are now an Honorary Titan. Congradulatons, Superboy." Robin said as he gives Superboy a T-communicator.

Superboy responds "Wow, thanks Robin. Wait till Ma, Pa, and my cousins hears about this."

"Alright, alright." Exclaimed Agent Smith as his agents apprehend the pieces of Amazo "Now that you apprehend Amazo, and destroyed it, CADMUS has called and told me that I'm being promoted, all thanks to you Superboy, and your little Teen Club."

"Your welcome, Smith." Superboy replied sarcastically.

"Soooo what now, Superboy?" BeastBoy asked, "What are you going to do next?"

Superboy respond to the green changeling "I'm heading back to Kansas. So when there's trouble, you know who to call." Then, Superboy flies away towards the sky and fly towards East.

"Whoa..." Cyborg looked astonished.

"That's the boy of steel." Robin stated.

* * *

Review please!


	5. Crash

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 4: Chase**

* * *

I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics.

* * *

Around the block of Jump City, a girl is running from her life. She doesn't know why she's being chased, she was only going back home after school, but all of a sudden a mask girl appears and looked at her like she wanted blood!

She ran until she's trapped in a dead end. Her pursuer has finally caught up to her. She wore a short green kimono that reach to her thighs, long jet black hair and a mask that covers her whole face. She unsheathed her claws and comes towards the helpless girl.

"Someone, help me." She uttered as she closed her eyes, "please..."

All of a sudden, a dark energy covered the masked would-be-killer, "Not this time, Cheshire!" Yelled a monotone voiced. The girl opened her eyes and see a blue cloaked girl, Raven, using her magic powers to push Cheshire through the concrete wall. Raven looked around and no sign of Cheshire. "Great, she's gone." She said sarcastically. Raven then looked at the shivering schoolgirl.

"She's gone now." Raven stated "You can calm down now." But what Raven didn't expect was a shocked look on her face. The girl got up and by her appearance, she has long shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, Raven couldn't believed what she see.

"Terra?"

* * *

TG - Theme song

* * *

In Titans Tower, the rest of the Titans are enjoying their relaxation. Robin and Starfire are making googily eyes at eachother, while Beastboy and Cyborg are playing a fighting game.

"I got you now, grass stain!" Cyborg claimed.

"No way, tin man. I've got the upper hand!" BeastBoy yelled.

Suddenly, the Titans communicator went off, causing Beastboy to lose the game. Robin answered the call and it was Raven. "What's up Raven?" He answered.

Raven deadpanly replied "Robin, Cheshire was chasing a girl. I've lost Cheshire, but the girl is safe, but she request for protection."

"Who is the girl that want us to protect her?" Starfire asked.

"You wouldn't believe who it is."

Looking confused, Robin ordered "Let her in the Tower."

As the communicator shuts off, a black sphere appeared in the Ops room, making Beastboy and Cyborg jump, and Starfire squeal "eep" as she hides behind Robin. It appears to be Raven and a very familiar girl in the school uniform.

The other Titans are shocked, the girl before them looked like Terra.

(Cyborg) "It can't be..."

(Starfire) "It is..."

(Robin) "She looks like..."

(BeastBoy) "...Terra."

"I told you before that I'm not Terra." The girl claimed, "My name is Gwen, and I need protection."

Robin gets up and starts to question 'Gwen', "OK, The Titans are here to help you. Now I have some questions for you, why is Cheshire chasing you?"

Gwen replied "I don't know, I was on my way to my appartment, but that crazy girl with the mask and claws was chasing me." She then starts to panic "I-I didn't do something wrong, did I?"

"It depends, since you kind of betrayed your friends." Raven stated with a bitterness tone, which Beastboy calms her down "Raven, remember she's not Terra."

"Betrayed?" Gwen responds "If your implying that I'm that Terry-girl, then I'm not."

Robin scoffs "If you say that your not really Gwen, then would you mind having Cyborg run a DNA analysis on you?" He asked her, giving her a suspicious look.

Gwen looked back at the boy wonder and scoffs "Fine! Take a blood sample to prove it, but just so you know, I'm going to prove you wrong!"

Robin sighs and ordered Cyborg to bring Gwen to the Test labs. The rest of the Titans looked at eachother to figure out what to do. "So about this Cheshire problem?" BeastBoy was the first to asked.

Robin replied "I don't know why Cheshire wants to kill 'Gwen', or the possibility that Gwen is actually Terra with memory loss, but we have to figure this out."

"But what if the Cheshire managed to find her here?" Starfire wondered.

"Starfire's right." Raven stated "Cheshire is a well known assassin and is one of the villains who escaped from our battle against the Brotherhood."

"You forget, Raven." Robin respond "Cheshire is a hired assassin, so someone hired her to either kill her or kidnapped her."

* * *

"You've failed to capture her?" Yelled a female voice from the shadows, as a dim light shows Cheshire, kneeing down to her payer. "I've sent you to capture the girl and bring her to me."

"I am sorry, my old friend." Cheshire said, who appears to have broken English. "I was going to capture her, but one of the Titans, the one called 'Raven', had taken her."

The mysterious figure steps out of the shadows and reveals to be Ravager. "So, she's with those Teen Titans?" Cheshire nodded. "Good. This girl is mainly responsible for my Father's death, along with those Titans." She then turns towards Cheshire, "Say, Chessie. Remember in our little mercenary missions we kidnap that gangster's daughter for ransom?" Cheshire nodded again, "I say we use that strategy on the Titans."

* * *

Raven was meditating in her room, still confused about the whole 'Gwen-is-Terra' thing. Raven was, for sure, that this girl is indeed, Terra. Raven couldn't even come to her mind if she wants to trust her or not due to the whole betrayal incident. Suddenly, she here's a knock on the door. She gets up to open it, expecting to be Beastboy, but instead it was Gwen.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gwen shyly asked the empath.

Raven think about for the moment and respond "Come inside." Gwen smiled as she comes inside Raven's room. She looked surprised when she sees the room of the dark Mage is so...dark.

"Now, what do you want to talk about?" The empath said.

Gwen sighs a respond "I want to say, thank you for saving my life." Raven raised an eyebrow and continued "And whatever this 'Terra' girl did to you, Beastboy, and your friends." She looked down on the floor "I'm not sure, but maybe she really regrets it. I'm very sorry for what happened to her, and sorry for what happened to you guys."

Raven was flabbergasted by the Terra look alike when she feels her emotions. It felt like regret is coming from 'Gwen', it was then Raven spoke "Gwen. I think-"

The alarm cuts-off from what Raven has to say when the two girls gets out of the room and went to the Ops room where the other Titans meet up. "What's the trouble?" Raven asked as Robin respond "We have an intruder in the Tower."

"All systems has been hacked." Cyborg explained as he's working on the Titans computer "Looks like whoever hacked in the system must be a bigger tech genius than me and Gizmo."

"I don't know." BeastBoy looked at the screen "This isn't the first time our system is hacked. It could be that Ravager girl that appeared on our screen."

"Whose Ravager?" Asked Gwen as Raven and Beastboy stared at her. "Someone who has a grudge against us." Raven answered in monotone. Then, out of no where, a sharp pain suddenly felt on her neck. Raven falls down to the ground.

"Raven!" BeastBoy calls out but instantly falls down to the floor as the rest of the Titans (Cyborg got electrocuted to the point of shutting down). The Titans are paralyzed and can't get up.

Gwen looked terrified. The people who promised to protect her can't move a muscle. She ran to the door but bumped into someone.

Cheshire grinned underneath the mask. As she steps towards at Gwen, who fell down the steps and backed away from the assassin. "Please, don't kill me." She whispery begged as Cheshire laughs "Don't worry, blondie. My payer will do the unspeakable." She then grabs Gwen and punch the schoolgirl in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. The unconscious Gwen fell onto Cheshire's arms as the masked girl lifts her over the shoulder and glared at the paralyzed Titans "Till we meet again." She turns around and disappears along with the unconscious Gwen.

* * *

Hours later, Gwen woke up earlier and tries to struggle from Cheshire's arm around her waist. "Let me go!" She grunted. Cheshire drops her on the hard wooden floor and pinned her down with her foot on her back and claws near the schoolgirl's face.

"Excellent work, Chessie." Said a familiar voice as the figure appears out of the shadows and reveals to be Ravager. "W-who are you?" Asked the blonde schoolgirl.

Ravager looked angry at her. Cheshire steps backward from her heated friend, who grabs Gwen by the shirt collar. "You took someone precious away from me." She said and then yelled "You are going to pay for what you've done to my father." Ravager then smacks Gwen to ground. Tears start to pour onto Gwen as she felt the sting from her face. Ravager then pulls out her sword and raise it to swing at Gwen.

Gwen quickly turned around, as the sword reached so close to her, only to cut her long blonde hair. Gwen now has a rough bob-haircut that reach to her neck.

"Cheshire, tie her up. I'm making a phone call." Ravager ordered as Cheshire hold some rope and grabs Gwen.

* * *

As the paralysis is worn out and Cyborg rebooted himself, the Titans search throughout the city to find Gwen and Cheshire. The team meet up on the roof to brief what they know.

"Alright, Titans. Anything?" Robin asked them. Only a few nods and a "nuh-uh." From Beastboy.

"I tried to sense her, but she's closer in the city." Raven explained.

Suddenly, the Titan's communicator. Appearing on the screen shocked the Titans as they see Ravager's face. "Hello, you disgraceful Titans."

"What do you want, Ravager?" Robin shout with a venomous tone.

Ravager laughed and respond "Oh, boy wonder. You should know by now that I have someone waiting to be picked up from my...rough housing." She then channeled the camera to point at a beaten Gwen. Starfire gasp and BeastBoy's ears dropped. Gwen was beaten, her blue skirt was torn and her hair is cut. Red scratches can be spotted on her face, arms, and legs.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Raven yelled with rage, which shocked the Titans. Ravager only respond "Don't worry, she'll live, for now. If you want to see her alive, meet at the docks. Bye bye." She waves as the screen shuts off.

Raven flies up as well as BeastBoy when he changed into a falcon. "What are you waiting for?" She said "Lets go to the docks."

As the two flies, the green falcon(Beadtboy) spoke to Raven "Never saw you act like this before."

"Lets just say, I think Gwen is really hiding something from us." Raven flew past the changeling as he fly faster, along with Starfire carrying Cyborg, and Robin, on the road, riding his R-Cycle.

* * *

As the Titans made it to the docks, they spot a beaten Gwen tied up on the pole of a warehouse. "Gwen!" Starfire yelled as she flew up to put Gwen down to the floor. "Please, friend. Say something!" Starfire shook the unconconcious girl as Gwen opened her eyes and yelled "What are you doing here? Get out, it's a trap!"

"Exactly!" A voice can be heard above Starfire, who met a steel kick in the face which knocks her out and fell on top of Gwen.

Appearing in front of the Titans is None other than the Ravager, in person. "So, we finally meet, Titans." She sneered as the Titans prepare to fight.

"Titans, GO!"

The Titans charged at Ravager, who unsheathed her twin katanas and charged right at them. Cyborg uses his right arm to pull out his chainsaw hand and block the twin blades from him. Ravager moves her katanas and made a scratch on Cyborg's armored chess. "Hey! I just polished this armor two days ago!" He complained, but not realizing the silver haired girl pulled a taser and electrocute him to the ground.

As Cyborg fell unconscious, Beastboy felt rage and morphs into a lion. The emerald lion charged in on Ravager. But she dodges from getting pounced, like she was expecting then threw a dart at the green lion, causing Beastboy to morph back to his human form and fall down, asleep.

It was Raven and Robin left as they face against Ravager. "She can predict our moves." Raven told her leader, "Well lets see she can predict this!" Robin yelled as he jumped and raise his bow staff at The Ravager.

But Ravager thinks too quickly, as she grabs the unconcious Starfire and use her sleeping body as a shield, making Robin to back out and fall to the other side, preventing hitting his girlfriend.

Ravager spots the oppertunity as she kicks Robin's ribs and elbowed him, hard. Robin held his sides as he tries to ease the pain.

Raven sneaked up on Ravager by using her dark energy to wrap her up. Ravager turned to her head and raise her hand like a karate chop to hit her by the neck.

Raven fell to her knees as Ravager pinned her down to the hard wooden floor of the docks. "After I'm done with you Titans, I'll take pleasure to torturing Terra." She whispered onto Raven's ear, causing Raven to struggle. Ravager pulls something out from her pouch, an electric dagger appears as she raised it where it's far from the dark empath's heart.

"NOOO!" Cried out a voice as a huge chunk of a bolder hit Ravager on the head as the revengeful girl got knocked out and dropped her knife, inches away from Raven's head.

Raven got up and saw Gwen, raising her arms and her eyes glowing yellow.

Cheshire, suddenly appears, and picks up the unconscious Ravager over her shoulder. "You Titans are lucky, but next time you won't be." Was all she said as she disappears along with a knocked out Ravager.

* * *

"Why, Terra?" BeastBoy asked. The Titans have returned to the Tower, now questioning Terra's return as Beastboy continues "Why didn't you told us?"

Terra, who now has an evenly bob-haircut thanks to Starfire's help, sheepishly responded "I don't know how I was revived, but I remember everything that happened. Meeting you guys, betraying you, Slade. I just couldn't face you guys for what I've done. So I decided to have a new life, by attending school, getting a new start, and leave everything behind. But after this, guess you can't escaped from your past."

Raven looked at her in the eye, "Terra, I always knew it was you the moment I saw you in trouble. If it makes you feel better, then at some point I forgive you." Terra looked at Raven with a relief from her shoulders.

"I got it!" BeastBoy exclaims, getting Raven and Terra's attention, "Raven, when you defeated Trigon and revived the people from their stony prison? I think that revived Terra too!"

"I guess that's how it happened." Raven agreed. Then Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire came to Ops room.

Robin steps up to give the decision "Terra, as much as we missed you for your return, I think it's best for you to be relocate. I've already contacted Titans East and they've send Aqualad to pick you up, from the seas."

Terra thought for a moment, then makes the realization that she's going to meet Aqualad, whom she saw on television when Titans East came to watch over Jump City. "I accepted the offer. But wouldn't that make me a Titan again."

"Girl, you can be a Titan anytime you want." Cyborg cheerfully said, making Terra happy.

Starfire rushed towards Terra by giving her a soft hug "We really missed you, Friend Terra. Promise me we may contact eachother sometime?"

"Anytime, Star." Terra promised.

* * *

In the dark, underground base. Ravager, who now where's a bandage around her head which covers her left eye, is now briefing with Cheshire.

"The Titans may have escaped from death, but we have something more valuable." Cheshire said as she holds a blue disc. "This disc holds every registered members of the Teen Titans. Including ones from Titans East, South, and some Honorary Titans."

Ravager gave a light smile, "Information of every Titan. I knew this plan would be, half completed. As the Titans were too busy saving Terra, you manage to break into the Tower, and grabbed some very interesting information."

"Anything for a friend, Rose." Cheshire told her, using her real name.

* * *

Pease review


	6. Bad Weapons

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 5: Bad Weapon**

* * *

I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics.

* * *

_Sometime during "GO"_

"We've got trouble, sir." One of the Gordanian soldier said.

"You mean Tamaranian Princess?", Trogaar said watching the monitors.

"No, it's the other package. The one the Psions order us to get rid of. It's awake!", the soldier said in panic.

"Our situation is bad enough with the intruders. Launch the pod out of ship. It's this planet's problem now." Trogaar orders.

The Gordanians drag a large life pod into a launcher and fires it out of the ship.

* * *

_Present_

The pod is later found in the Amazon Rainforest half buried and surrounded by yellow crystals. Superboy flies over the forest and stops when he sees the pod. He grabs the T-Comm.

"Long-range recon report. This boy's keen sense of discovery has uncovered a large life Pod. But it's thoroughly thrashed. It plowed into a big load of strange crystals.

* * *

In Titans Tower Starfire, Argent, and Robin hears the report. Starfire and Argent react with alarm on what they heard as Superboy continues.

"And it's branded with a big bad-looking skull symbol". Superboy said although there are static. Starfire and Argent exchange VERY concerned looks.

"Just hang on. I'll send Starfire!" Robin said as Starfire takes her leave.

"Heaven help us all if that thing survived." Argent said to herself with concern.

* * *

Elsewhere in Star City a robotic being was looking through his monitors, but stops when he sees a familiar female wearing a cat mask.

"So that treacherous female is undertaking a journey to the amazon. Probably hired by someone, but how dangerous. Especially if I catch her first.", the robot said laughing maniacally.

* * *

Starfire makes it to the crash site and finds Superboy and Speedy. "Speedy, what are you doing here?"

"I was off hunting down Cheshire in this forest, but got lost due to the fog.", Speedy explains as Starfire walks to the pod and finds the creature's arm dangling.

"So it did pass." Starfire said to herself in relief.

"You know what this thing is, Star?" Superboy asks.

"Long ago, the Citadel ordered the Psions and the Reach to create the ultimate weapon to serve as a bodyguard. The weapon would possess the most powerful powers and indestructibility.", Starfire explains.

"Indestructible? Well they got that wrong.", Superboy comments. Starfire looks back at the pod.

"It was a mistake to begin with.", Starfire said.

* * *

**The Gordanians went to Earth sometime ago to find a suitable host. They eventually found a homeless orphan on the streets and to everyone's surprise possess the ability to control dark matter.**

_**"Dark matter?! That means his powers would be limitless!", Superboy said in shock.**_

**Yes, and they named the creature Prototype DEATH. (Devastating EArthling THug). The two scientific race did their work. They mature the boy physically and mentally to adult age in day. Set his powers to its fullest potentials and many other cruel experiment that I do not know of.**

**Although brilliant, it was hopelessly treacherous and incapable of being killed. They tried many ways; ripped to shreds, blown up, vaporization, disintegration and many other methods. That was because DEATH is the physical form of the universe itself. As long as there is a universe there is always him.**

**He eventually broke out and attacked numerous habitable locations and mercilessly killed many beings. Some were even eaten alive by him. Eventually the Citadel recaptured him.**

**A large bulky creature growls psychotically as large number of Gordanians restrain him with chains. From a distance Starfire cuffed witness the whole thing.**

**They later locked it up into a pod and store him onto Trogaar's ship.**

* * *

"What for?" Superboy asked curiously.

"To dump it. Someplace where he have no chance of escaping.", Starfire said. Speedy twirls his exploding arrow and the pod have a power surge. The hand twitch a bit. Starfire decides to have a closer look when suddenly a explosion is heard.

Everyone turns to Speedy. "Sorry, dropped my arrow." he said sheepishly. Starfire was about to open the pod when the ground shakes. Superboy lightly elbow Speedy thinking he dropped another arrow.

"It wasn't me!", he said.

Everyone turns and sees Scarab firing her wrist guns. Cheshire jumps in and throws an exploding shuriken to Speedy, though he jumps away in time. "My client claims that pod.", she said.

Superboy use his heat vision and melts Scarab's blasters. "This is unnecessary. It's dead, we were too late.", Starfire said readying her starbolts.

"Pardon me if I don't buy that princess.", Cheshire said as she throws another star at a hill, blowing it up causing the rubble to fall on Starfire. She then throws a large chunk of kryptonite in front of Superboy weakening him. Before collapsing he accidentally fire his heat vision straight towards the solar crystals powering them up, but no one notices.

Speedy grabs his bow, but Cheshire kicks it out of his hands and begins beating him. Suddenly the robotic being flies toward her and grabs her.

"Killshot, but you're dead!", Cheshire said in shock.

"My human body, yes. But before my demise I successfully move my memories into a robotic body. Anyway, you have information I want.", Killshot said threateningly. "Don't even think about lying or I'll surgically remove your brain myself."

"Though threatening each other is no doubt business in the villains guide book.", Speedy said punching Killshot to the face with electric knuckles. "It is simply unacceptable to harm a helpless female."

Just then pod reach its max and the crystals surrounding it explodes. The blast blows Cheshire and Speedy away while a tornado is form. Starfire and Superboy is caught in it. Killshot grabs onto the pod as he was being sucked in. The pod itself was being pulled out of the ground. The two are then sucked in.

Speedy and Cheshire crashes into a swamp in a crevice. Cheshire lands on the muddy ground, while Speedy crashes to a tree. Cheshire draws out her steel claws as Speedy pulls out an arrow. The two have a stand-off, until...

"Are you injured?", Speedy asks.

Cheshire sighs in disgust. "Just enough to make me, interesting." The two lower their weapons.

"I suspect that Killshot will still come after you and in our current condition can't fight him off.", Speedy said.

"You're right about that. I just hope he have trouble of his own.", Cheshire said removing her mask to wipe the mud off of it.

"Well, until we regroup with our teams I won't let him harm you.", Speedy said.

"I'm counting on it.", Cheshire said putting her mask on. "Now, why don't you make yourself a hero and grapple us out."

"Can't you knocked my bow out of my hand.", Speedy reminded. "We must go on foot."

* * *

Killshot screams as he crashes onto a mountain. He stands back up and sees the pod in front of him. After walking towards it he opens the pod only to find it empty. Unknown to him a large shadow walks behind him, Killshot notices the shadow and turns immediately. He then screams.

Elsewhere Starfire, badly hurt, grabs her T-Comm. only to receive static.

"It's like I said. The storm damaged our comm." Superboy said clutching his shoulder. "We better get to Titan Tower and get Raven to heal us fast or we're no good to anybody."

Superboy flies off, with Starfire following carrying an unconscious Scarab.

* * *

"I'm an assassin, who once worked in the League of Assassins, but even this place gives me the creep.", Cheshire said.

Speedy looks up and sees something shocking. "Killshot!"

"Where?!", Cheshire screams drawing her claws, but Speedy calms her down.

"Don't worry. He's been disarmed.", Speedy jokes as Cheshire looks up and sees Killshot's arm hanging on a tree. The two laugh in amusement.

In Titan Tower Raven finish healing Superboy and Starfire. The two quickly fly back the Amazon Forest to find Speedy.

After hours of walking and escaping wild beasts. The two reach the mountain safe and sound. As Cheshire pulls out her comm she looks ahead and screams. Speedy jumps in and finds Killshot in pieces.

"He's gone into stasis. That explosion didn't do that.", Cheshire said worried.

"No. This was the job of...", Speedy said with concern.

"Of what?", Cheshire asks.

"Prototype DEATH!", Speedy finishes.

"I thought it died.", Cheshire said.

"Unfortunately it did not. And unfortunately it will never.", Speedy said grimly.

The two decide to leave knowing where they are at is not safe. As the two are about to leave they see a large black armored crab blocking their path.

The crab makes garble scream as it changes into a large black armored man. Cheshire screams in shock. The beast walks toward the two menacingly. Speedy jumps in front of it to protect Cheshire, but it easily swats him aside like a fly. Cheshire grabs hold of Killshot's machine guns and fire. DEATH simply laughs in pleasure as it manifest a combination of a gatling gun and a rocket launcher. It fires a dud shot to Cheshire knocking her to a boulder. Speedy grabs a sharp arrow and throws it like a dagger. DEATH turn and fires two shots; one to destroy the arrow and the other to knock Speedy out. DEATH laughs maniacally as it changes into a crab.

Unknown to the three they were spotted by Starfire and Superboy. The two quickly fly to their location at top speed.

DEATH's claw grabs hold of Speedy's neck and lifts him to it's face. "Is that fear, human? Yes, I once felt fear, before becoming this. I was continuously tortured and experimented minute after minute. Eventually the fear and pain became pleasure. I enjoyed it very much. I wonder if I can do the same to you for I feed on fear. Yes, feel the fear. So, I may consume you.", DEATH said tightening his grip. Speedy screams in pain as Cheshire shouts his name with concern.

Just then Starfire and Superboy flies in with Superboy kicking DEATH to the face freeing Speedy. Starfire ready her starbolts, while Superboy put his heat vision on max. The two then fire on DEATH. Cheshire joins in and fires her machine guns. The blasts continuously pushes DEATH back, until it falls off a cliff. It lands on the ground hard. As the three looks down, DEATH stands back up and change into a three cannon tank, with spiked dozer blades and two 8-tube rockets. It then climbs up the mountain.

"It's unstoppable!", Cheshire said as the tank fires.

"Your efforts are futile. I rise again.", DEATH boasts, until Speedy jumps on top of it.

"In that case let me give you a harder fall.", Speedy said as he pulls out fire exploding arrows and jams them into the threads. Speedy jumps back up to the cliff as the arrows explode. DEATH losses his traction and falls again. This time falling even further, but not before firing another dud straight towards Cheshire knocking her off the cliff.

Cheshire screams as she fall to her death. Speedy runs to the cliff and jumps after her. He then finds his bow handing on a branch. After grabbing it he grabs Cheshire and fires a grappling arrow saving both their lives.

"Not to shabby, but don't expect a gushing gratitude.", Cheshire said sternly.

"I do not. You are after all, a villain.", Speedy replies.

Cheshire jumps off of Speedy's arms and leaves, but not before giving him a flirting look behind her mask. Speedy then regroup with Superboy and Starfire.

"What about tall, dark and much scarier than Batman?", Superboy asks.

"It's not going anywhere. Need to talk to Cyborg on how to contain it now that it is here.", Starfire said. "Lets go home."

Superboy grabs Speedy and flies off with Starfire behind. Cheshire hiding behind a tree makes a flirting sigh.

"Like I need him to catch me anyway.", Cheshire said firing Killshot's grapple and swings herself out of the forest.

* * *

At the bottom of the mountain DEATH lies heavily injured from the fall. Just then a dark figure walk towards him and pulls out a laser knife.

DEATH later wakes up in a lab and sees the figure talking to Ravager.

"Impressive, even an immortal would have suffered from extreme pain when cutting a heart. However, it seems you cannot be terminated. An advantage.", the figure comments.

DEATH draws out a large array of weapons aiming for the figure.

"Or is it?", the figure said as he pulls out a cube holding a dark energy sphere and squeezes it. DEATH scream in pain clutching it's heart and lands on it's back. "Welcome to Earth, Psychopath. You should be honored in working for me, so long as you never forget on important fact. Your life is now mine. Welcome, my servant. Welcome to the dark side! (Laugh)"

* * *

I based this episode on Beast Wars: Bad Spark.

Please Review.


	7. Victor Stone

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 6: Victor Stone**

* * *

The Wayne Enterprise science labs are at the edge of the city. A junior class is touring them. The teacher and their tour guide stop and begin talking about a special suit in front of them. To the children the suit looks a combination of STRIPE and Rocket Red and is adult size. To the left is a dark red Helmet, also with yellow lines going across the sides. In front of everyone, Mike Dugan looks at them, admiringly.

"To my right is the Cyber Mask. The same mask once worn by a super villain Dr. Cyber. It is a project that this extension of Wayne Enterprises is studying on.," The guide began.

"The goal of the mask," the teacher picked up, "Is to make the wearer smarter, but the knowledge is limited depending on the wearers brain storage. It also said it gives the wearer a robotic suit."

"Yes, Ms. Bertinelli, that is the goal. However, much like the HERO (Hyper Engineered Robotic Overlord) suit, it's still in testing." The guide's science side rose up. He straightened his glasses.

"Yes, which brings us to the HERO suit," she gestured toward the right.

The guide continued, "Indeed it does. This HERO suit is the most elaborate thing we've ever created. Mr. Bruce Wayne himself designed it. It has flight capabilities, large variety of weapons, built in 'super strength'…,"

A student cut in. "So, basically, its an Iron Man suit?" The class laughed.

"Okay, ha-ha. Break it up."

"Yes," The guide spoke up. "Yes, it is very much like an Iron Man suit. Not exactly, but…yes. It is." He seemed lost in thought. Mike than puts his hand up. "Yes?"

"I thought Bruce Wayne dislike weapons, so why did he built this?", Mike asks.

"That's true, but Bruce Wayne built this suit for one of the Justice League member.", the guide said.

"Well, that's enough for the testing lab. Come on guys, we'll be leaving soon," Ms. Bertinelli started taking them to the door.

Mike stayed for a little bit longer. He wanted to look at the HERO suit a bit closer. Gerta and two of her friends saw him.

"Watch this…" He grinned at his friends.

"Watcha doin', Mike?" Gerta turned him around.

"'Sigh…' What now, Gerta?" Mike didn't want any trouble from the bully, although he could easily take her down.

"You tell me, smarty pants. You wanna fly? Wanna be a hero? Well maybe I can be the bad guy for you, Mike."

She walked over to the table that held the Cyber Mask. She put it on.

"Ooo…Look at me! I'm Dr. Cyber!" She went over to Mike and started pushing him. And then shoving him.

"You should put that back, Gerta. That's a super villain equipment. Who knows what could happen?" Mike looked at the mask nervously.

"Well if you're not in the suit and I'm wearing this mask, you'd be pretty scared, wouldn't you?" She said.

Just then Cinderblock breaks in. Mike crashes onto a laser equipment, which then fires on Gerta. Gerta scream in pain as suddenly the mask activates. Electricity filled the air. Gerta's friends ran out of the lab, screaming. But not as loud as Gerta. The electricity sparked around her for a while, then the lab exploded.

* * *

Teen Titans theme song!

* * *

Cinderblock completely unharmed from the explosion continues walking through the lab in search of something of great value for his client.

"Hold it right there, Cinderblock!", Robin orders as the Titans arrive.

Cinderblock as usual charge straight towards them. Back in the lab Mike emerges out of the suit.

"Thank goodness I jumped into the suit, before this place explode.", Mike said in relief. "Where's Gerta?"

Mike turns as he hears grunting. Gerta emerges out of the rubble, but to his shock her clothing are that of Dr. Cyber.

"Such power! I never felt such power!", Gerta screams in joy as magnetic bolt fires out of her palms. She then flies out of the building.

"That's not good.", Mike said as Cinderblock is thrown out of the building. The supports holding the building together was about to give up.

"Cyborg, deal with Cinderblock. The rest of us will get the people out and try to keep the building from falling.", Robin orders as Raven uses her magic to keep the pillars from breaking. Cyborg runs out of the building as Cinderblock gets back up. Cyborg throws a punch, but Cinderblock catches it and rips his arm out. Cinderblock laughs mockingly.

"Laugh it up, ya concrete creep. I meant to do that!", Cyborg said as his ripped arm's cables extend out and wraps Cinderblock up. "Now, if i could just have that back!" Cyborg grabs his arm and yanks it pulling Cinderblock to the ground. The cops arrive to arrest Cinderblock as Cyborg reattach his arm.

"Thanks, Cyborg! We'll take it from here.", the chief said as they use a crane to lift the downed villain. A kid shows up carrying a paper.

"Dude! That was some suh-weet action adventure! Could I get your autograph?", the fan asks. Cyborg signs his signature. He then sees a mother and a daughter.

"And what about you, little lady? Would you like an autograph, too?", Cyborg asks the two, but gets a bad reaction.

"Mommy! Don't let the scary metal man get me!", the daughter cries in fear hurting Cyborg.

"Scary...?", Cyborg said.

"How lame! It's just the freaky robot dude. Not like you got Robin's autograph. He's the cute one! Even the short green kid is cooler.", the fan's friend said out loud in disappointment.

"Shh! He might hear you!", the fan whispers in concern.

"Oh, like machines have feelings...", the friend said hurting Cyborg even more. Cyborg looks down sadly thinking back on his past and walks away sadly.

* * *

Right after Cyborg leaves to deal with Cinderblock the rest of the Titans help evacuate the people and try their best to keep the building stable. "Dude, why do we have to keep this building up?", Beast Boy asks as he turns into an octopus and use his tentacles to keep the pillars stable as Starfire seals the cracks with her starbolts.

"This is a Wayne Tech building. There are high chances that there are dangerous material in here like chemicals. If this building falls the chemicals could spread all around the city.", Robin explains as he helps a mother trapped in rubble. Unknown to Robin a piece of ceiling breaks and falls onto Robin, but before it could land it was blown to bits. Robin looks up and sees a robot retracting a rocket launcher on its shoulder.

"You alright?", Mike asks as he helps stabilize the last pillar and seals the cracks with a plasma flamethrower. After the evacuation and preventing the building from falling the four titans meet with Mike. Robin shakes Mike's hand.

"Thanks for the help, Mr. ...", Robin said, but stops when he realize that he didn't get the name.

"I'm Mike Dugan.", Mike said as he jumps out of the suit. Robin widen his eyes as he hears the last name.

"Mike Dugan, as in the son of Pat Dugan? One of the best scientists in the world and also the superhero STRIPE?", Robin said with excitement as Mike blushes. Everyone stares at Robin at shock. "I love robots when I was a kid."

"Look, I love to talk more, but I need help. My high school bully have the mask of Dr. Cyber and escaped with it.", Mike said urgently.

"Dr. Cyber, but she's one of Wonder Woman's deadliest enemies.", Beast Boy said in panic.

"That was the previous Dr. Cyber. She died of cancer when she was just a second of killing Wonder Woman, but something's strange. The Mask can only be used by someone possessing the same DNA as her. Like a daughter.", Robin deduce. "Do you know where she might go?"

"Me best estimate would be our high school. She hates the place.", Mike replies.

"Why not let her?", Beast Boy asks only to get angry glares. "Or not."

"Where's Cyborg?", Starfire asks as she notices that Cyborg is nowhere in sight.

"Don't know, but we can't wait for him Today's a school day, so we have to stop the new Dr Cyber before she hurts anybody.", Robin said as the titans and Mike heads for the school.

* * *

Cyborg walks through a baseball park still depressed. Just then a baseball hits him on the head. One of the player comes to Cyborg to retrieve the ball.

"Whoa. Hey, mister, aren't you...?", the boy asks.

"Yep, that's me. But don't be scared. I don't bite.", Cyborg said assuringly as he returns the ball. Another player shows up.

"What's the holdup, Marvin? Everyone's waiting for you...", the player asks.

"Georgie! Look, it's Cyborg from the Teen Titans!", Marvin said in excitement.

"Whoa! It really is him!", Georgie also said excitingly.

"The children the shows their artificial limbs. "Look, mister Cyborg... We're just like you!", they said, while Cyborg was having a strange sense of Deja Vu.

"Hey, boys... Are we still playing baseball here or what?". Cyborg turns to the voice and widen his eyes at who he sees.

"Sarah?", Cyborg said in shock. Sarah widen her eyes when she recognize the voice.

"Victor?", Sarah said softly.

* * *

At the high school Gerta was firing magnetic bolts to the school causing massive damage. Students and staffs all run for their lives as Gerta with her magnetic powers lifts a bus and slams it to the ground. Just as she was about to do it again this time full of children and bird-a-rang hits her arm and explodes.

Because the arm was armored it cause little damage, but it still hurts. Starfire tackles Gerta to the ground as Raven uses her powers to wrap Gerta with steel pipes.

"That takes care of that.", Beast Boy said proudly, but Gerta with the magnetic powers easily breaks free.

"Should have seen that coming.", Raven mutters as she catches Beast Boy as he was blown away.

Robin fires his grapple and ties Gerta. Gerta grabs the cable, pulls Robin towards her and punches him to the face.

Starfire retaliates by firing a barrage of Starbolts. Gerta fires lasers out of her wrist stopping the bolts with ease.

Robin stands back up and confronts Gerta. "Why are you doing this?"

"I suppose it's best that you know who I really am. My full name is Gerta Von Gunther daughter of Paula Von Gunther aka Baroness and Dr. Polaris." Gerta said proudly as she takes to the air.

"But, Baroness is a nazi officer in WWII. There's no way she could bear a child with Polaris.", Robin states.

"That's true, but you see my mother made a time machine to go to the future and learn from it to change it, but Wonder Woman shows up and destroys it right after my mother fell inside. She met my father after living in the street for some time and the two wed thus resulting in my birth. My parents are right now in prison, but I decide to live up to their legacy.", Gerta explain. "I already have the capabilities to be a villain, but i received a bonus; Dr. Cyber's mask. You may now call me Cyber, since I'm not a doctor yet."

Just then as Lil Cyber finish a missile hits her to the back knocking her to the ground. Cyber looks up and sees Mike in his suit.

* * *

Both Sarah and Cyborg sits on a bench as they watch the kids play baseball.

"So this is why you refuse to see me?", Sarah asks looking at Cyborg's body. Cyborg looks down sadly looking at his hands. "What happened?"

"I suppose you have every right to know.", Cyborg said thinking back.

* * *

Note: _Cyborg _**Sarah**

_You remember back in school I was a star football player?_

**I remember. I was a cheerleader back in the day.**

_Back then I always wanted to approve of me, but he was more interested in super humans. He never showed up in any of my games._

_Before the day the Justice League was form during the attack of the Appellaxian. I finally confronted my dad._

Silas Stone, T.O. Morrow, and Sarah Charles study an energy capsule that the Flash brought.

"Dr. Stone, your son is here.", one of the scientist said as Victor walks in.

"I don't have time right now.", Silas said examining the results and gets no reading. "Do it again."

"Make time.", Victor demands.

"Victor, I'm in some very important work.", Silas said sternly.

"You mean more important that me.", Victor argues.

"That's not what I said.", Silas said as he walks somewhere private to talk with his son.

"There were scouts there today, dad. They offered me a full ride, all of them.", Victor said to his father.

"I told you I'll pay for college. You don't need to be sniffing after a scholarship.", Silas said.

"That's not the point.", Victor shouts. "They think I can hold my own with the best of the best. Why don't you?"

"Open your eyes, son.", Silas said. "Look at the world we live in today. We are witnessing the birth of a new race of super-humans. Beings who can fly, tear through buildings, and outrun race cars. They will make what you can do obsolete. In their world, throwing a football is a joke."

_Hearing what my father said hurt me greatly. He sees my accomplishment a joke to those like Superman, Batman, or Wonder Woman. It may be the reason why we have so many villains. Most of them were kids having many dreams only to be crushed when there parents were more focused on the superheroes than them._

**What makes you say that?**

_I did some research on a villain named Psychopath. It turns out he was never an orphan in the first place. He was a boy who had potential, having great dreams. They were all crushed when his parents ignored his accomplishments stating they're nowhere near that of a super-human. When he declares his hatred on them his parents kicked him out fueling his hatred on them even more._

**That's so sad.**

_I know. I question what the other villain stories are._

"You're never gonna come to one of my games, are you?", Victor said sadly.

"No.", Silas said as he returns to his research.

_You pretty much know the rest._

**The capsule in the lab explodes and you were caught in it. The energy hits a sample of mercury creating the Mercury Monster. In public I thought you were dead, but in reality...**

_I was turned into this. I thought that maybe I could be a superhero, but I was seen as a freak of nature just by looks. Its kinda like when Raven was rejected getting help from the League due to her father. The Titans were different. We accept anybody who fights for good, whether they were former assassins, demon spawns, and so on._

* * *

Mike was thrown to the ground by Cyber. "Even with my magnetic coating shielding me from her powers she still packs a punch with her strength."

Beast Boy turns into a whale and falls on Cyber. Cyber creates a metal net and catches Beast Boy. She throws him aside as Raven throws stone debris. Cyber blasts the debris as Starfire blasts her to the back. Robin fires his grapple to her leg and pulls her to the ground. Mike fires six missiles. The missiles lands around her and fires a electric shock knocking her out.

Cyber is later taken to custody as they were unable to remove the mask as it was stuck to her face.

"Thanks for your help, Mike. We could stopped Cyber without your help. You got a spirit of a hero and because of that we make you a honorary titan.", Robin said giving Mike the communicator.

"Sweet. I'm finally a hero. Wait till my family hears about this.", Mike said with excitement.

"You should have a hero name first.", Beast Boy suggests.

"Already have, HERO.", Mike said as he takes off.

* * *

Cyborg puts her hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

"Cyborg, I don't about your appearance. What important about yourself is what's inside you and that will never change. It's true people sees some of the super beings as being simply through their appearance, but they never knew their real selves.", Sarah said kissing Cyborg to the cheek.

"Thanks, Sarah I needed that.", Cyborg said happily.

* * *

Elsewhere in a hidden base. A dark figures walks toward six teens standing in line.

"Is that all you can find, Psychopath?", the figure asks as Psychopath change from crab to man.

"I was lucky to get six. With the Justice League doing patrols and having a space station it was difficult not to get spotted. I'm surprised no one knows about the watchtower.", Psychopath said.

"All too true, but it will no longer be a problem once it goes public. The crowd will believe the League are spying on them, but enough of that.", the figure said. "Tell me children. Do you know why you are here?"

"Our parents neglect us.", they answer.

"And who is responsible to this?", the figure said.

"The heroes!", they answer. The figure smiles sinisterly.

* * *

Please Review.


	8. Guardian

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 6: Guardian**

* * *

In Steel city Speedy was out having a walk, just to get out. "It's finally nice to relax after that whole incident with Prototype DEATH.", Speedy said to himself as he thought back on when the Titans returned to the Amazons to contain DEATH only to find him gone. "He wasn't called the ultimate weapon for nothing."

Speedy looks up when he hears a whistling sound. He looks up and sees a rocket heading towards him. Speedy grabs his bow and fires destroying the rocket. Speedy looks up and sees the gunner at the top of the building. The gunner fires a cable and slides down in front of Speedy. Speedy notices that there's something familiar about the villain, but before he could think the villain throws ten knives.

Speedy does a backflip avoiding the knives and fires three exploding arrows. The villain draws out his shield and blocks it with ease. "Who are you?", Speedy demands readying another arrow.

"You can call me, Colonel HIVE.", the villains said as he draws out two machine guns and fires. Speedy takes cover behind a statue. Speedy eventually realize who that man is.

"Private HIVE? What happened to you?", Speedy asks noticing that HIVE is an adult instead of a teen.

"I'm not telling you anything other that I'm hired to kill you.", HIVE said as he pulls out a small capsule and throws it to the ground. The capsule explodes and reveal a wrecking ball half his size. HIVE grab the back end of the chain and begins swinging the weapon towards Speedy.

"Ah, crap.", Speedy mutters as he jumps off the statue as the ball wrecks it. HIVE draws out his pistol and fires. One bullet slightly graze Speedy's cheek as he lands safely to the ground. Speedy then notice that HIVE threw the ball straight towards him. Speedy jumps, lands on the ball and runs on the chain. HIVE release the chain and draws out an army knife. Speedy kicks the knife out of HIVE's hand and went hand-to-hand combat.

Unfortunately, HIVE possess more strength, skills, and speed than Speedy easily overpowering him. HIVE punches Speedy to the ground and pulls out a spear. Just before he could make the finishing strike someone jumps in and kicks HIVE to the chest. HIVE catches her leg when suddenly the attacker pulls out a sprayer and sprays some liquid at HIVE's face. She then fire ten tranquilizer darts towards HIVE's chest putting him to sleep. Speedy saw the whole thing before he eventually blacks out.

* * *

Speedy wakes up and finds himself in an infirmary. Just as he was about to get up he feels a hand on his shoulder. Speedy turns and sees a familiar person. "Guardian?"

"I suppose that's what I am, since I'm wearing the costume.", the figure said.

Speedy widen his eyes when he notices that the voice was female. With a proper glimpse Speedy sees a teenage girl about his age wearing a Guardian uniform. The girl removes her helmet and Speedy notices some similarities between him and her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gwen Harper, daughter of Jim Harper also known as the Guardian.", the girl answers.

"You sound awfully sweet for a clone.", Speedy said.

"How'd you know I'm a clone?", Gwen asks.

"Back when I was Green Arrow's ex-si.. partner we broke into Cadmus after hearing rumors that they were cloning an ancestor of mine, the original Jim Harper. We found out they also took my DNA just to stabilize the cloning, since they were cloning a dead man. They made their clone successfully.", Speedy explains. "The clone then took the job as Guardian till he eventually found out he was a clone and quits. I'm surprised they still have enough DNA to make you."

"To tell you the truth, I'm actually a clone of the clone along with my brother HIVE.", Gwen said. This surprise Speedy.

"Does Jim knows about this?", Speedy asks.

"Cadmus did try to tell him, but he took it as a lie.", Gwen said sadly. "I wanted to go myself, but I'm just too afraid to face him."

"What about your brother? Why did he became a criminal?", Speedy asks.

"Originally he wasn't meant to.", Gwen said sadly. "I was too young to know any of this."

"Which is why I'll tell you the whole story." Speedy turns and sees the head of Cadmus.

"Amanda Waller.", Speedy said.

"I'm surprised that you still remember me, but I'm surprised most of you Titans left your mentors.", Amanda said walking in.

"Things change.", Speedy said bitterly.

"Yes well anyway. There is a reason I brought you here.", Waller said turning on a screen revealing HIVE and Gwen in tubes.

* * *

Note:** Waller- Narration**

**After Jim left Cadmus, the higher ups decided to make to a replacement by using the clone's DNA. The difference was that they make him more of a weapon than a person. I was against the idea stating that he'll go out of control, but they never listen. I was able to persuade them to let me and Hamilton to take custody of Gwen.**

**One day Intergang broke into Cadmus and stolen HIVE right before we could make him an adult, but we were able to keep Gwen out of their reach, but I feared that with Intergang possess the weapon we could be in danger.**

**The president fired the high ups and put me in charge of Cadmus. We then decide to continue working on Gwen. The only difference was that we treat her like a person than a weapon. When we aged her to the age of eight we released her to see the outside world, teach her love and many more to teach her to be human. The experiment was a success.**

* * *

"And eventually Intergang found a way grew HIVE to an adult.", Speedy finishes. Just then the alarm rings. Waller runs to the console.

"This is Waller, what is going on?", Waller demands.

"HIVE has escaped!", the guard said as they put out the fire he made.

Waller turns on the screen and sees HIVE leaving the building. "Follow him, he's most likely heading for Intergang." Waller turns and find Speedy and Gwen gone. "How do they keep on doing that?"

* * *

HIVE walks to an abandoned warehouse. Four guards guard the gate and sees HIVE coming towards them.

"Hey, its the weapon.", one of the guards said.

"Looks like he completed his mission.", the other guard said.

The laughs, but then stop then they notice HIVE pointing his gun at them. He then pulls the trigger.

* * *

Speedy and Gwen hurries to the warehouse and finds the guards on the ground. Speedy checks their pulses and shakes his head sadly. Gwen covers her mouth in shock. The two broke out of their trance when they hear gunfire.

The two hurry into the building and finds most of the members guarding the outside dead. "I think Cadmus and Intergang made him too good.", Speedy said they see a member thrown out of the window. Gwen catches the man and punches him in the face as he was a criminal. The two then hurry inside.

* * *

A group of gang members fire their weapons from machine guns, pistols, RPGs, and grenade launchers at the door where HIVE was suppose the come through. HIVE however is on the balcony above them and throws several grenade. The gang screams and make a run for it, but the bombs explode. HIVE jumps off the balcony, draws out two knives and stabs the wall. He climbs the wall and reach the roof top.

Two guards guarding the roof stops him, but the throws his knives to their chest.

HIVE pulls out some plastique and place it on the roof. The bomb explodes making a hole. HIVE jumps into the whole and confronts Intergang executive officer, Morgan Edge.

"You? What are you doing here?", Morgan said in hear as his guards draw their guns, but HIVE easily shot them in the head with quick reflexes.

"I'm here for answers. You told me that I was abandoned by my father, but in Cadmus I learned that I'm just a clone of a clone. I've been living in a lie and I want the truth!", HIVE shouts as he grabs Morgan to the neck and aims his pistol to the forehead.

"I don't know anything, honest. I wasn't part of the higher ups back when we took you.", Morgan said in fear.

"Then you're worthless.", HIVE said as he drags Morgan to the window and throws him out. Before Morgan hits the ground Speedy fires his foam arrow and softens Morgan's fall. The foam then solidifies trapping Morgan.

HIVE jumps out of the window draws out his knife and attempts to stab Morgan, but Gwen jumps in and blocks the knife with her shield. "You manage to take me out with that knockout gas before little sister, but I won't fall for it the second time.", HIVE said pulls out a combination of a chainsaw and sword.

"Oh boy.", Gwen said as she makes several backflips avoiding HIVE's strikes. Speedy fires an electric arrow towards the chain-sword short-circuiting it. HIVE toss his chain-sword aside put on electric gauntlets. HIVE throws in several punches which Speedy avoids. HIVE grabs Speedy to the head and throws him to the wall.

"And I thought Dinah was bad enough to give me pain.", Speedy groaned. HIVE throws his shield, which possess bladed edges. Gwen jumps in grabs Speedy and jumps to safety.

"I forgot to warn you, but Cadmus installed fighting techniques of the greatest martial artist from Wildcat, Batman, Black Canary, and several more. However they can only be activated when he enters adult age.", Gwen said sheepishly.

"Geez, that would be helpful if you told me that earlier!", Speedy shouts in annoyance just as a grenade lands in front of them. Speedy grabs it and throws it inside the warehouse. "Hey, how come you don't have any of that?"

"Intergang destroyed most of the work. HIVE is the only one that achieve perfection. I pretty much learned on my own.", Gwen explains as the two took cover behind a car.

"In other words; we're gonna die.", Speedy said grimly.

"Yep.", Gwen said when the explosion stops. The two looks out and find HIVE gone. They head to Morgan and found him alive to their relief. Speedy turns and found an open suitcase. After getting Morgan to talk they learn that inside the suitcase was a list of executives and locations of Intergang.

Cadmus arrives and takes any Intergang members alive to custody. Waller walks to Speedy and Gwen. "HIVE destroyed everything inside the building from weapons cache to the Guardian cloning project. He did very good too."

"What will you do now?", Speedy asks.

"From the look of things like would appear HIVE is beyond reformation let alone become a hero. The president orders the project to be scrapped. In other words Gwen is no longer under our custody.", Waller said.

"Wait, but that would mean that...", Speedy said until Waller interrupts.

"Until Jim is found, you have full responsibility over her.", Waller said giving Speedy the adoption papers.

"Wait, what?!", Speedy shouts and before he could protest he finds Waller gone. Gwen jumps around like a little girl.

"Yippee, I get to be with the Titans. I finally get to be a super hero.", Gwen squeals happily.

"What could go wrong? She's got skills.", Speedy said to himself. "Well, Gwen since you're going to be part of the Titans you may need a hero name."

"I like Guardian.", Gwen answers.

"Like your predecessor?", Speedy asks.

"Its a family name.", Gwen answers as the two walk to Titans East Tower. Unknown to the two of them HIVE was watching in a distance.

"A family name indeed.", HIVE said with a smirk, jumps onto his motorcycle and rides off.

* * *

Please Review.


	9. Red

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 8: Red**

* * *

"Titans, GO!" The Titans jumped into action and started running towards Red X. Red X had broken into a lab again to steal more Xenothium for his dwindling supply. Lucky for him, Star labs had gotten a new shipment for an experiment they were currently working on.

"Hey, kiddies." Red X said, "Long time, no see."

"Aren't you sick of the same routine, X?" Robin asked. Red X chuckled.

"Not when I get to play around with you guys." Red X threw a few of his X-shaped ninja star things and kept running. The Titans dodged and chased after him.

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran ahead to try and maybe slice up Red X a bit. Red X dodged and spewed him with some of his red goo. Beast Boy turned back to normal and groaned.

"Oh man! This is gonna take _forever _to get out of my hair!"

The other Titans ignored him and ran past him. Robin threw a few birdarangs and Starfire threw a few Starbolts. Red X dodged those and turned around.

"Is that all you got?"

"You haven't seen me yet!" Red X dodged as Cyborg threw a punch at him. Cyborg battle-cried and tried blasting him with his sonic cannon. Beast Boy ran back in and turned into an elephant to try and pummel Red X. Red X easily dodged.

"Haha! You guys are stupid if you think a little cannon can-" In that moment, Robin had taken advantage Red X's distraction and kicked him in the face. His mask flew off his face and skidded many feet away as he fell to the ground.

"Ha! We got him!" Beast Boy cheered. Robin smirked as he started walking towards Red X. He then grabs X's mask and starts taking it off.

"You're stealing days are over R-" Robin stopped as several shots hits the ground, Robin jumps away to be shot.

"Robin!" Starfire called worriedly. Robin didn't answer. He only continued to stare at the mask he pulled. Before he could see the X's face a shadow grabs and pulls Red X inside and disappear. Before that happened he said something that shocked Robin. "Much better than I expected, Dick."

* * *

**Titans Tower**

Robin was doing some research on X and who saved him. He also tries to ignore Beast Boy's babble after learning that Robin is Dick Grayson, thus making Bruce Wayne, Batman. Raven clamps Beast Boy's mouth shut as his babble got on her nerves.

Robin thought back when he was side... partner of Batman. After an argument and disagreement of his methods and for keeping secrets from him he left Gotham and Batman. Before he left he visited his friend Barbara aka Batgirl and told her where he will go. The two remained in contact with each other which Batman was not aware of.

The Titans are aware of Robin talking to Batgirl as he one time introduced them to her by monitor. Starfire and Batgirl easily got along, which was surprising as they both want him. Batgirl also told Robin of a second Robin name Jason Todd to his death by the Joker. This surprised Robin, as although he dislike Bruce's methods he still have some respect and sympathy for him.

Robin then looks at then scene of when the shadow steals Red X. Robin notices something and zooms the screen. He then sees a familiar face. Robin quickly stand straight up knocking the chair in the process.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Red X without his mask stands in front a man, whose face is shadowed. "I suppose you want me to thank you for getting me out of that tight spot and keeping my identity safe.", Red X said.

"Oh, not really.", the shady man said. Red X then turns to Psychopath. "Where'd you get him?", X asks as Psychopath glares.

"Let's just say the Teen Titans made it easier for me to grabs hold of him", the man said. Psychopath glares at the man, but remains still.

"So, why did you summon me?", Red X asks.

"You see, I plan on doing something that may shake the world, however I only have a few threats.", the man said.

"You mean the Justice League, Doom Patrol and so on?", Red asks.

"Yes, but most specifically Batman. My spies say that he is getting on to me and if I don't do something he'll ruin it all.", the man replies.

"And that's I come in. You want my to give Batman a reason to delay his detective work on you.", Red X said. "But what makes you think I'll help you?"

"I have everything you need to exact your revenge.", the man said showing Red what he wants. X smiles as he picks up a red helmet.

"Looks like I'll be having a family reunion after all.", Red X said.

* * *

**Titans Tower**

"Dude, are you trying to say Mr. Death Sentence is up and about and was the one who saved Red X?", Beast Boy screams out loud in fear.

"That's troubling. According to the data I salvaged from the pod, DEATH is like a walking encyclopedia of superpowers.", Cyborg said.

"Um, what kind of superpowers?", Raven asks curiously.

"Shape shifting, teleportation, optical laser, super strength, regeneration, weapon manifestation, etc.", Cyborg explains. Cyborg then sees Beast Boy on the floor with foam bubbling out of his mouth.

"He passed out after you after hearing at least one hundred abilities.", Raven explains.

"Well I can't say I blame him. If I was in his shoes I would have done the same thing.", Cyborg said. "Fortunately, as powerful he is even he has limits. While his stamina is monstrously large using these powers drain him enormously. In other words we keep him busy and we eventually tire him out."

Just then the building alarm rings.

"Trouble!", Robin said as he leaves the building with the rest of the Titans following.

* * *

**Bank of Pérez**

A group of regular thieves blows up the safe vault and starts looting the cash.

"Hurry up, Papillon. We need to take as many as we can, before the heroes show up.", the head thief said.

Papillon grabs a bag of cash, but accidentally trips causing all of the money to fall out of the bag.

"Oh, come on! There can be no one in this planet this clumsy.", the head thief screams in frustration as he quickly picks up the cash and puts it inside the bag. He gives the bag to Papillon and slaps him to the face. "Don't mess up, again. This is your hundredth incompetence already."

The thieves head for their car, until Cyborg use his sonic cannon to blow the tires.

"Boo-ya!", Cyborg cheers.

"You're not going anywhere.", Robin said. The thieves drop their loot and draw out their weapon. Papillon in fear makes a run for it with the loot. Robin takes notice of him, but takes cover as the three of the thieves fire their machine guns.

"We'll handle these guys, you follow that runaway.", Cyborg said as he fires his sonic cannon to the ground, which the impact knocks the gunners to the ground.

Robin takes the opportunity to follow Papillon. Papillon hijacks a motorcycle and makes a getaway. Robin signals his R-Cycle by remote and jumps on the moment it arrives.

The chase leads all the way to the forest in a hilltop overlooking Jump City. Papillon was able to lose Robin as he made a sudden stop. Unknown to Papillon, Robin stopped because the area was too dangerous to travel by motorcycle. Papillon learn the hard way as his bike crashes into a large rock throwing him off and falling into a hole inside a tree.

Papillon regain conscious and finds himself in a dark location. Nearby Robin finds the hijack bike and observes it. Robin receives a call from Cyborg and answers it.

"Yo, Rob. We caught the robbers. How're things going on your end?", Cyborg asks.

"I lost sight of the getaway, but I found his bike. I'm searching for him right now.", Robin said.

"You sure you don't need help?", Cyborg asks.

"No, I'm fine. I might be running late.", Robin said as he starts searching for Papillon.

Some time has passed and Robin continues his search. Back in an underground tunnel Papillon curls into a ball completely afraid, cold, and starving. Papillon looks up and sees something moving in the shadows. The being emerges from the shadows and reveals itself to be an insect, but to his shock it's not any he has ever seen before. Too hungry to think about it Papillon grabs the insect and eats it up savagely.

Just then Papillon clutch his stomach feeling sick. Just then Papillon sees a large numbers of bugs surrounding him. He panics as they critter closer and before he could do anything they all jump onto him until he is completely covered.

Robin hears a scream and hurries to the source. Robin finds a hole in the tree and jumps inside. Robin finds a body covered with bug squirming. Robin runs to help the man, but sees the bugs slowly being absorbed inside Papillon.

Papillon stops screaming and slowly stands on his feet. Robin gasp in horror upon seeing what happened to the man. Papillon finds a puddle and sees his reflection. He was horrified at his appearance and accidentally fires an energy blast from his eyes. In fear Papillon spring his wings and flies away.

Robin sees Papillon flying away. Instead of pursuing Robin bends down and find the remains of the eaten insect.

* * *

**Jump City**

Papillon flies back to Jump City and hides in the alley. He runs to his apartment and because it was nighttime he was not seen. Papillon looks at his own hands in horror in frustration knocks an old photo of himself. Papillon notices the photo and grabs it. "Can I not return to human?", Papillon mourns in sorrow, but then notices his left hand changing. Papillon hurries to the mirror and finds himself back as human.

Wondering on how it happened Papillon thinks about his monstrous form and reverts back to that form. Realizing the he can change from man to monster and monster to man, Papillon makes a sinister smirk seeing new possibilities with his new powers.

* * *

**Titans Tower**

Cyborg analyze the remnants of the eaten insects.

"I've got no match on this thing, but from the looks of the data it would appear that this bug is old. I mean really old, since during the age of the dinosaurs.", Cyborg explains.

"You mean that thing is a dinosaur insect?", Beast Boy asks.

"Yeah and that's not all. This bug has been evolving after absorbing the radiation from the meteorite that ended the dinosaurs. It can't die from cold, bug spray, and any natural method.", Cyborg explains. "Here's the real freaky part. It appears that this bug allowed itself to be eaten and that it was the king of all bugs. By combining the DNA of itself, the thief, and all the other bugs it brought birth to that thing." The group watch Papillon's transformation.

"I have a feeling he'll be back and will be major trouble for us.", Robin said. "First DEATH and now this. I have a feeling that we'll be facing even stronger opponents in the future."

* * *

**Unknown location in Jump City**

Red X removes his uniform and picks up his cell phone. "Hey, it's me. I want you and your sister to meet me in the park. I have something to give to the both of you.", Red said throwing his Red X uniform inside a briefcase with the pink version of the uniform as well. Red closes the case and walks to his closet. "It's time to gain your uniforms as I have already received my new one." He opens the closet and grabs a red helmet. "Before I leave for Gotham, I like to give you both a test."

* * *

**Character Data**

**Aliases: Robin**

**Real Name: Richard John "Dick" Grayson**

**Species: Human**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthplace: Gotham City**

**Residence: Jump City**

**Affiliation: Teen Titans, Batman (Formerly)**

**Relatives: The Flying Graysons (Parents, Deceased), Batman (Adoptive Father and Mentor), Starfire (Girlfriend)**

**Powers &amp; Abilities: Acrobatics, Sciences, Martial Arts and Other Unarmed combat, Armed Combat, Electronics, Above Average Attributes, Strategy, Leadership, Piloting, Escape Arts and Infiltration**

**Summary: Dick Grayson was a 8 year old acrobatic prodigy when he began performing alongside his parents as the Flying Graysons of Haley's Circus. It was this time as a circus performer that made him fearless. While Haley's performed in Gotham City, he happened to witness a gangster named Tony Zucco attempt to extort Mr. Haley. When Haley refused, Zucco swore he would regret it. Later that night, Grayson watched in horror as his parents died when the high wire snapped.**

**The Gotham billionaire Bruce Wayne adopted Grayson as his ward. He was frustated by his guilt and Wayne's lack of attention. Grayson left Wayne Manor and tried to solve the murder himself. Along the way he encountered Zucco and Batman. When Grayson woke up, he was in the Batcave and Batman revealed his secret identity. Batman saw a kindred soul in Grayson and wanted to help him in this thirst for justice. As Robin, the Boy Wonder, he became Batman's partner and was trained by the best.**

**Batman and Robin became known as the Dynamic Duo. Together, they fought crime. However, Robin eventually left Batman to work on his own and be his own man. He went west and arrived in Jump City. He eventually form the Teen Titans after defeating the Gordanians.**

* * *

Please Review.


	10. Shimmer

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 9: Shimmer**

* * *

"Ariel Ace!", Robin said as all of the ghostly birds fly towards Papillon. Robin then spread his wings, flies to the sky, dives and ready a powerful kick.

"Impossible!", Papillon screams as the birds grab hold of Papillon's limbs, while Robin kicks Papillon to the chest. The two then heads toward the Ragnarok Horn and both collide with it creating a large explosion.

The screen then shrinks revealing the whole battle was in video. "And there you have it. The dangerous powerful being known as Insect Wargod Admiral Papillon have been defeated by Robin after taking out most of the Teen Titans.

His Horn of Ragnarok is confiscated by an intergalactic army from a different dimension known as the Human Alliance, due to the fact it's a weapon capable of mass destruction and murder. However, they were unable to take custody of Papillon as they currently have no vacancy for their prison, thus Jump City police is taking him to a new prison known as Impel Down." the news reporter said. "And to calm your fears good people of Jump City, Papillon is currently in his cocoon recovering from his injury from his battle. The Human Alliance have put in a special device putting him to hibernation and keeping the cocoon around him. In other words he won't be waking up anytime soon."

The police place the cocooned Papillon gently into the truck, while close by Robin gives the Nightwing sword to Joe and Mathew. Elsewhere paramedics carry the down Titans to the ambulances.

"You haven't changed your mind?", Joe asks.

"Yeah, having superpowers is cool and all, but I rather stick with the things I do best.", Robin said smiling. "I'm honored that you want my to join you special ops team, but my team is all I need. But if you ever need my help, call me."

"If that's the case you better have this.", Joe said giving him a comm. device. "The fact that we're here also means that our enemies may come to your dimension. I think it's better to hold onto this just in case." Joe returns the Nightwing sword the Robin. "Call it a souvenir."

Mathew presses several buttons on his wrist gauntlet. A portal opens up behind the two. Both Mathew and Joe wave farewell to Robin and depart.

* * *

_Two months later..._

Jump City was surrounded by the night sky, the citizens safely protected in the comfort of their homes and most likely asleep. Being a citizen in Jump City wasn't always relaxing but one thing they looked forward to was the end of the day where a pillow as soft as feathers waited with a warm bed, especially after surviving an onslaught from a killer humanoid insect.

A robbery at a bank. Horribly cliche and played out but a crime none the less. The Titans had to deal with it. Especially since the robbers where four super-powered villains.

Robin grinned with confidence as a group of Billy Numerous clones surrounded him. With a bo staff clutched tightly in his hand Robin used his bo staff to kick his body upward and do a spinning kick, knocking all of the Billy clones down. From behind him one Billy tried to attempt a sneak attack.

His sneak attack was instantly brought to a close due to a starbolt hitting him in the back. Robin turned his head and smiled up at the floating Starfire, a small sign of affection to show his thanks, before quickly returning to the battle.

Mammoth acted like a beast with his attacks but his moves were nothing compared to Beast Boy. Beast Boy seemed to be running on speed today during this battle. His shifting was quick and precise. One second he was a light hummingbird and the next he was a heavy elephant.

Although there wasn't as much bodily movements Raven's battle with Kyd Wykkyd was just as exciting. His sharp upper cuts and her shields kept the battle moving. For a minute it appeared as though he had the upper hand in battle but Raven still had a trick up her sleeve. Kyd Wykkyd backed her up into a wall and just when he was about to deliver the final blow Raven phased herself into the floor. For a split second Kyd Wykkyd let the confusion cloud his sense of battle. That split second cost him dearly when Raven reappeared with glowing white eyes behind him.

Cyborg's battle appeared to be evenly matched as his moves clashed with Gizmo. Gizmo when airborn as he tried to gain the upper hand but his effort was futile. As soon as he rose into the air Cyborg raised his sonic cannon and shot down one of Gizmo's mechanical wings.

Gizmo let out a startled scream as he flew into a wall and slid to the floor with a thump. He opened his eyes and looked around at his team. He growled in frustration and slipped his hand into his pocket, taking out a small round device that looked much like a round version of Robin's exploding disc.

"Hive Five!" he bellowed, alerting his teammates who all looked towards him at the sound of his voice. "Retreat!"

The device exploded and smoke filled the air. When it cleared the Hive Five was gone.

"Dude, these guys give villain a very bad name. Even Control Freak can do better than that.", Beast Boy said.

"If you mean that fact that he was able to hack every nuclear launch site and nearly caused a nuclear winter I must admit its an improvement.", Raven agrees.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost! AGAIN!" Gizmo cried as he waved his arms dramatically up and down while he floated in mid-air due to his hover pack. "I am so sick of losing to those snot-brains!"

"I wish Jinx were here," Mammoth muttered quietly before he sighed. "Or at least Seemore."

"Aw fish sticks to Seemore," Billy said with a wave of his hand. "He quit so good riddance to him."

"Listen, we can't think about those two," Gizmo said bitterly as he stood outside the door to the Hive Five secret base. "We need to regroup and come up with a plan to beat those Titans."

Mammoth nodded before a smirk spread across his face. "Right... but first things first. It's time for a snack!"

The group stops in front of their base front door and see Angel. "Angel, what are you doing here?", Gizmo asks.

"I'm here to pick up Kyd. He's quitting the team.", Angel said, which surprise the HIVE 5.

"You're leaving?", Gizmo screams in shock. "But why?"

Kyd nods to Angel, who nods back. "Kyd said that the appearance of Ravanger, Private HIVE becoming a famous mercenary, rumors of an unstoppable weapon known as Psychopath, and finally the near end of the world from Papillon. This proves that Jump City is slowly becoming a war zone and soon the big leagues like Lex Luthor and Joker may be involved. It's finally time for us to grow up and make a name for ourselves as of now we have entered the survival of the fittest. Plus you guys are now a laughing stock." Kyd wraps Angel with his cape and teleport. This upsets the remaining members, but they decide to forget the whole thing.

The door swished open and the boys all stepped inside. Mammoth was the first one who stepped inside, his mind set to run to the kitchen but he stopped, freezing completely frozen. His hands hung limp at his side and his mouth was agape.

"Hey, Mammoth, what's..." Gizmo's sentence trailed off as he looked at the visitor sitting on the couch looking smugly at the boys.

A tall, slender girl was sitting on the couch. She had on yellow sunglasses with orange earrings that were shaped like balls. She wore a matching orange neck guard and fingerless orange gloves that went past the elbow along with orange high heel boots that ended mid-thigh and went over the yellow pants she was wearing. The girl was wearing a matching yellow shirt that was sleeveless and exposed some of her stomach. A circle was cut in the middle of the shirt and exposed a bit of the curve of her breast. The girl was wearing red lip stick and had auburn hair styled like an affro.

The girl stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, Mammoth, you're not going to just stand there are you? Come and give your big sister a hug."

"SISTER!" Billy shouted in disbelief.

Mammoth paid them no mind and swept his sister up in a giant hug, finally getting over his shock after seeing her for the first time in so long. Mammoth twirled his sister around making her giggle in merriment. He placed her down and smiled at her.

"Shimmer... it's been so long," Mammoth said softly. "What are you going here?"

"Oh you know...," Shimmer shrugged indifferently. "After a while traveling gets to be a bit boring. I thought I just pay my little brother a visit."

"Little?" Billy questioned quietly.

Gizmo narrowed his eyes. "How'd you get in?"

Shimmer shrugged. "It was easy actually. Security stinks. But all that's going to change now that I'm here. First we need to-"

"Hold up just a minute darlin'," Billy interrupted, pointing a finger at Shimmer. "Who put you in charge? This here is out base."

"You're joking right?" Shimmer asked as she eyed Billy up. He didn't seem all that scary to her. "I came all the way here to try and help this pathetic team-"

Mammoth coughed.

"Oh, sorry. You know I would never insult you, Mammoth," said Shimmer. "Listen, I'm here to help. If you elect me as your leader-"

"This is my team!" Gizmo shouted angrily, balling up his hands into fist.

The room dipped into silence.

"You're team?" Billy questioned skeptically. He pointed his thumb at himself. "This here is my team. Ain't that right, Kyd Wykkyd? Uh, he's gone!" Billy raise both his hands remembering that Kyd left.

"I thought I was leader..." Mammoth said quietly.

Shimmer burst into laughter. "This team doesn't even have a leader?!" Shimmer began to laugh harder.

The boys shifted uncomfortably in their spots, suddenly finding the floor very interesting to look at as they scuffed their feet against the floor. It never really dawned on them that they never picked a new leader to replace Jinx. During battle one of them would just throw out a command and the others would follow. Thinking about it now it was foolish but one thing was for sure, Shimmer wasn't helping the situation at all.

"Alright quit you're stinkin' laughin' we get the point." Billy said bitterly, crossing his arms.

"You boys are incompetent," Shimmer said coldly, crossing her arms. "Every team needs a leader and that leader might as well be me. I refuse to let my brother degrade himself any longer."

"You can't just barge in here and start calling the shots, Shimmer." Mammoth said. He loved his sister but even he knew when she was crossing the line.

Shimmer sighed. Her little brother had a way of getting to her. "You're right, Mammoth. I'm sorry. But that still doesn't change the fact that this team needs a strong leader."

"Why are you so interested in leading this team anyway?" Gizmo asked suspiciously.

"Because as good of villain I am being solo I'm not all that great. I need back up and who better than my own brother.", Shimmer said. "I happen to make a good name for myself in the big leagues. "Heck, when I heard stories of Papillon from Jump City nearly destroying a planet I thought that the Jump City villains have finally entered the big leagues. But seeing you guys as of now. I can see why you guys are a laughing stock."

"Laughing stock?", Gizmo asks.

"Here's the list of villains the Titans declared dangerous.", Shimmer said giving Gizmo a long list. Gizmo quickly reads the list and notices the HIVE 5 names are not in the list. Gizmo tears the list into millions of pieces in frustration.

"I still think the Hive Five is better with just us guys.", Gizmo said crossing his arms.

Shimmer paused. "Hive Five...? But there's... never mind," Shimmer shook her head and then smiled. "I understand why you all are suspicious of me but I'll make you an offer. If you can prove to me that this team is worth something I'll back off. But if my thoughts are proven true and this is the dim-witted team I think it is you hand leadership over to me."

"What do we have to do to prove we're worthy?", Billy asks.

"Defeat the Titans battle.", Shimmer answers.

The boys instantly became tense.

Gizmo gulped and looked at his teammates. "What do you guys say?"

Billy nodded. "I'm in."

"Mammoth?"

Mammoth shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "Sorry guys... but I think I'll stick this one out." he said as he went stand besides Shimmer.

Shimmer smirked and raised one finger. "I'm giving you one chances to prove yourself. After that I'm in charge."

Gizmo snorted. "Don't hold your breath."

* * *

Beast Boy sighed gleefully as he jumped on the couch and snuggled up, making himself comfortable. Just as he was about to close his eyes Cyborg snatched him up by the collar of his shirt and picked him up so they were eye level.

"Not on the couch," Cyborg said sternly. "That's what your room is for."

Beast Boy yawned as Cyborg placed him on his feet and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry dude. That battle with the Hive Five got me sleepy. That and Papillon's yawn powder is still affecting me."

Raven huffed. "I can't believe their still going by the _'Hive Five'_ when there are only four of them," she said in her regular monotone. "You think they would have learned to count by now."

"At least we were victorious today." Starfire said. "It was rather easy though. It makes me wish for another attack from Papillon."

"True, but the Hive Five still escaped. We need to-", Robin said, but is interrupted.

"Dude," Beast Boy interrupted. "Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm tired!"

"Beast Boy-", before Robin could complete his sentence the Titan alarm began to flare. Robin ran to the computer to see what the trouble was. He looked back at his team. "It's them."

Despite the whining Beast Boy made nothing needed to be said and the Titans headed out of the tower and into the city.

The Titans were quick to get to the scene of the crime. They arrived in Jump City's museum in no time thanks to Raven's powers. She managed to get them inside the dark and cold museum without a sound. Robin decided to keep it that way and gestured with his hand for the Titans to move inside.

They were careful to be silent so they could find the Hive Five with the element of surprise but the Hive Five were clearly off their game tonight.

Behind the mummy's casket were two members of the Hive Five hunched together to try and keep their bodies hidden. They may have went unnoticed had they not been talking in loud harsh whispers.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Gizmo. "Billy, you go and distract them while I–"

"Hold up a minute partner," Billy said coldly. "Who put you in charge of the operation."

"Cut your whining, Billy. This isn't the time or place to-", Gizmo argues.

"Listen shorty, I contribute a lot to this team and I think I should at least get to make the game plan for once.", Billy said in retaliation.

"Who are you calling short you snot brain-", Gizmo shouts.

"Ah-hem."

The two Hive Five members gasped and looked up to see Robin leaning against the closed casket with a cool grin on his face.

Gizmo shook his head and glared at the Boy Wonder. "Hive Five, get him!", Gizmo orders activating his jet pack, flew at Robin. Before he could even get within a inch of the Boy Wonder Starfire grabbed his shoulder firmly and yanked off his mechanical book-bag, crushing it in her hand. Billy didn't even attempt to fight and took off running scared. He didn't look where he was going and bumped into Cyborg, falling to the ground. Billy backed up as the five Titans surrounded him.

Beast Boy sighed in relief and looked at his fellow teammates. "Now can we get some sleep?"

* * *

Shimmer's mouth was agape as she watched the screen before her. Little did Gizmo, and Billy know she and Mammoth had been watching the whole battle from the Hive Five secret base.

Elsewhere all over Jump City every single television showed the whole battle with everyone including the villains laughing at the Hive 5's failure.

"That was pathetic! They were caught so easily... how... why...," Shimmer looked up at her brother who was standing behind her. "Your teammates are so stupid!"

Mammoth sighed. "Shimmer-"

"Mammoth, I know they are your friends but just look at this," she said softly, gesturing towards the screen. "You need a leader. I can be that leader but in order for that to happen I need to know you have my back. Do you?"

Mammoth smiled a small smile. "Always."

The night was cold and dark as Gizmo, and Billy sat in their jail cell. Billy had on restraining handcuffs to block his powers while Gizmo had on the regular old fashion ones. Kyd Wykkyd and Gizmo sat on the left facing Billy who sat on the right. They each had their heads bowed in shame listening to the laughter from the prison staff and prisoners. The Titans defeating them, again, had been a huge upset to their egos.

Gizmo rose his head, suddenly becoming alarmed. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Billy asked.

The wall in the middle of them had a orange center in the middle which began to grow, melting off a huge piece of the wall. The boys got up and backed away, their backs pressed up against the bars in their jail cell. The wall exploded and crumbled to the ground, causing dust to cloud the air. The alarm began to ring as the dust faded. The two Hive Five boys gasped with shock. Shimmer was standing there with a cool smirk on her face and a laser gun in hand, which Gizmo instantly recognized to be one of his creations, and Mammoth by her side.

"So... who wants to join my team?" Shimmer asked with a self-satisfied smirk.

* * *

**Character Data**

**Aliases: Starfire**

**Real Name: Princess Koriand'r**

**Species: Tamaranean**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthplace: Tamaran**

**Residence: Jump City**

**Affiliation: Teen Titans, Tamaran Army (Formerly)**

**Relatives: Myand'r (Father, Deceased), Luand'r (Mother, Deceased), Blackfire (Older Sister, Fugitive), Wildfire (Younger Brother, Missing), Galfore (adoptive father) , Robin (Boyfriend)**

**Powers &amp; Abilities: Bright-green energy projection, Starbolt blasts/bursts, Starbolt eye beams, Accelerated healing factor, Flight, Superhuman strength, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Endurance, Omnilinguistic Assimilation, Invulnerability, Self-Sustenance, Experienced Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Radiation Immunity**

**Summary: Born on the planet Tamaran, in the Vega star system, Koriand'r is second in line to the throne of Grand Ruler. Raised by her K'Norfka, Galfore, Koriand'r became a great warrior and unmatched beauty. As a tradition, Koriand'r and her sister, Komand'r, were sent across Vega to be trained by several masters, including the Warlords of Okaara. However, Koriand'r was captured by the scourge of the galaxy, the Gordanians. Set to be a prize presented to the Citadel, Koriand'r escaped to a nearby planet, Earth. She landed in Jump City, California and went on a rampage trying to destroy her restraints. After being helped by Robin, she kissed him and instantly learned English. Wary of accepting his aid, she warned them to leave her alone. However, a collection of teenagers banded together to help her fight the Gordanians. After the battle, she translated her name to Starfire and wished to stay on Earth with her new friends.**

**Earth was new to Starfire, and like an eager foreign exchange student, she couldn't wait to learn about it. As the emotional anchor of the Teen Titans, Starfire is innocent, emotional, sweet, funny, and equally strong as a warrior. She is also allegedly skilled in cooking and singing. Like most Tamaranians, she is allergic to metallic chromium. Starfire was often scared that she wouldn't fit in, she would sometimes say things incorrectly, and swear in Tamaranian. Although she was homesick and spoke to her sister in transmissions, Starfire was set on calling Earth her new home. Robin became her best friend. From the start, she harbored romantic feelings, but waited for the day, he would admit his to her, which he did after the Tokyo case.**

* * *

Please Review.


	11. Revenge

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 10: Revenge**

* * *

_Titans Tower_

Beast Boy was walking down the hallway with a smile on his face. He then stops when he sees Starfire entering the safe room (The same one they put Raven inside during the Trigon incident). Just then the other Titans minus Cyborg and Raven shows up seeing Starfire leaving the room and coming back again.

"Please tell me this is not another getting married thing.", Robin mutters.

"No, not this time.", Starfire said.

"Then what is?", Beast Boy asks.

"I'll explain once everything is prepared. Where is Raven and Cyborg?", Starfire asks noticing two members are missing.

"They both went to Impel Down to increase the security on Papillon.", Robin explains.

* * *

_Impel Down_

The prison guards store the cocoon Papillon is in and place it in a special cell. After placing it gently Cyborg and Raven did their work. Cyborg place a force field around the device that keeps Papillon in his hibernation state, while Raven cast a spell inside the cell in order to prevent any use a magic.

"Thanks for increasing the security on him.", the chief guard said. "Even without the horn he is still dangerous. I hate to see him running amok."

"Don't worry. As long as no one removes the hibernator Papillon will stay in hibernation forever. Until the Human Alliance expand their own prison.", Cyborg said shaking the chief's hand.

_Elsewhere in the prison..._

Dr. Arthur Light was not a man to be messed with, to say the least, at least not right now. He would not enjoy being bothered when he was just getting his head back on his shoulders.

He felt like he hadn't been himself, not for a long, long time. It was almost like he couldn't control his emotions or actions.

But not now. His head was becoming clearer every second and he could now control himself with clarity. Who would have known that it would have been the Titans that caused this understanding?

He had hit his head while fighting him, and now alone in his jail cell he understood what he was. Who he was.

Before this life he was Dr. Arthur Light. He had been a genius in his scientific field, and because of this he decided to take advantage of his brains and talent. He came to the side of evil simply because it was the most convenient and the easiest to understand to him. Besides, the dark side had a better pay check.

He had been this close to destroying the Justice League when the team of heroes had decided to regain their footing and beat him at his own game. They had turned his technologies against him, and they had blinded him.

They then tore apart his brain, forcing him to have the confidence of a teenage girl and robbing him of some of his intelligence. The Justice League then transported him to Jump City where they had left him to be a plaything to the Teen Titans, their proteges. They had thought that he would be easy to defeat, and they were right.

The Justice League wanted the Teen Titans to defeat someone, even if he was insignificant and small. They had underestimated the Titans at their earliest and had thought that they weren't going to be anything good, which over time had proved false.

But all of that was gone now. Dr. Light was slowly regaining what he had lost thanks to the Justice League and he wanted revenge. He wanted it so badly that he could feel the need flooding his veins.

But he didn't want it from the Justice League. Oh no. Destroying them at their core wouldn't be enough. He wanted to badly shaken them, and then come for them next.

He would destroy the Titans. But he couldn't do it now. Oh no, they were too good now. But if he could go back in time, where they were weaker, slower, and younger, then things would be easier. Far easier.

And so the calculating part of his brain, a part that for far too long was cold, began thinking and tinkering with his plan.

* * *

_Later in Titans Tower..._

Cyborg and Raven return to meet up with the others to hear what Starfire have to say.

"I'm entering a metamorphosis.", Starfire said.

"You mean like last time?", Robin asks. "Like when you learned your optical blasts?"

"Yes, but this is different from the previous one. Starting at midnight I reach the adult age of a Tamaranean.", Starfire explains.

"But why are you moving to the safe room?", Beast Boy asks.

"Last time Robin had difficulty breaking my cocoon during my last transformation. This was because my transformation at the time was small and minor. This metamorphosis normally takes a week or two for normal Tamaraneans, but in me and my sister's case require at least an year.", Starfire explains, which shocks everyone.

"Wait, your going to be in that cocoon for a year?", Cyborg said in shock. "What's so different from you and your sister to the other Tamaraneans?"

"Well you see me and my sister were once kidnapped by a group of alien scientists known as the Psions. They experimented on our bodies making us stronger and giving us the abilities to use our starbolts.", Starfire explains.

"How did you even know all about this?", Robin asks.

"Remember my wedding?", Starfire asks which the other Titans shiver. "Before we left I went to my sister's room and discovered research notes on us from the Psions. I also learned there is a faster way to do my metamorphosis."

"What's that?", Raven asks.

"By trading in my cocoon's hardness I can finish my metamorphosis in just two days, however it also means that I'll be vulnerable. One attack on my cocoon will instantly kill me, like how it does to the insects.", Starfire said shocking everyone.

"So that's why you're moving to the safe room. It's the safest place in the tower.", Robin calculated. "Not only that the villains will have to get past our security and us to get to the room."

"That's right. Once I'm out of the cocoon, I'll be at my strongest.", Starfire explains.

Robin walks to her and the two kiss. "I'll be waiting in two days.", Robin said. Starfire nods and enters the safe room to begin her transformation.

* * *

_Back in Impel Down..._

Dr. Light with eyes close clutch his fist. Eventually both his hands generates light energy. Dr. Light open hie eyes and makes a sinister grin. Dr. Light fires a blast to the wall creating a hole. He then flies out of prison, before the guards could do anything.

"Now time for a change in uniform.", Dr. Light said as he sees a tailor shop.

* * *

_Somewhere in Belle Reve Penitentiary..._

Both Mallah and Brain were in their cell after the Brotherhood of Evil were taken in to the prison by the Doom Patrol. Brain was using a holographic screen doing some research. Mallah looks and see that the Brain was doing some research on Dr. Light.

"Master, why are you researching on this poor excuse of a villain?", Mallah asks.

"I thought so too, but recently I discovered his name filed inside the Justice League database and found out everything about him. If he was with us during the fight in Paris we would have won.", Brain deduced.

_Elsewhere in the women's side of the prison..._

Madame Rouge lies on her bed, until a guard walks in.

"You got a visitor.", the guard said escorting Rouge to the visiting room. Rouge enters the room and sees a young replica of her. The two then hug.

* * *

_Back in Jump City..._

Dr. Light observes his new costume around several mirrors. (His costume is the same as his before New 52 comic counterpart, including the cape.)

"Nicely made, with the right materials.", Dr. Light said impressed with his new costume. He then turns to the tailor. "You have now served your purpose." He charges his fist in energy as he walks to the tailor in a threatening manner. "Allow me to repay you in a painful way."

* * *

_Titans Tower Living Room..._

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games while at the same time talking about Starfire. Raven was reading her book, while Robin was updating his criminal database as most of the including some of the stupid ones are becoming dangerous even crossing the line.

"So I wonder what kind of powers Starfire will have?", Beast Boy asks. "Maybe she can create a starbolt sword!"

"It's possible and I also have a feeling that she will probably be just as strong a Superboy, but require more UV radiation to do that.", Cyborg said. "I just hope Blackfire doesn't do anything to endanger Starfire." Cyborg then checks his clock. "Only three more hours."

Just then their game was interrupted by the news channel, due to Robin's modification on the TV. "Dude, what happened?!", Beast Boy screams in horror.

"We interrupt this program with this breaking announcement. The super villain known as Dr. Light have just escaped from prison and is currently robbing a bank. We also have confirmation that he killed several security guards.", the news reporter announce.

"Titans Go!", Robin shouts as the four leave, but not before putting their tower to maximum security for Starfire's safety.

* * *

_Jump City in front of Bank of Pérez..._

Dr. Light walks out of the bank carrying several bags of cash he have just stole. He looks up and see the Teen Titans, well the four of them at least.

"Aren't you missing someone?", Dr. Light asks. "Well it doesn't matter."

"We all know how this is going to end, Dr. Light, let's just do this the easy way.", Robin said.

"Then come and get me.", Dr. Light said in a mocking tone.

The four original Titans attacked, with Beast Boy leading the charge after morphing into Tyrannosaurus Rex. Dr. Light simply raise his arms, dropping the bags and fires a blast at Beast Boy. The blast was powerful that is knocks Beast Boy to the ground, returning to his human form. Beast Boy struggles to stand, but Dr. Light kicks him straight to the face knocking him down.

"Beast Boy!", Raven cries out in grief as she flies to his side. This amuses Dr. Light as he sees Raven as a heartless monster. Raven tries to heal Beast Boy, but was doing little effect. Raven starts to weep thinking she may be too late.

"You'll pay for that!", Robin shouts in anger as he throws several discs, but Dr. Light destroys them with his energy whip. Cyborg fires his sonic cannon, but Dr. Light blocks it with an energy field. Dr. Light does a powerful energy burst knocking Robin and Cyborg to the ground.

Raven after putting Beast Boy to a stable condition flies in and fires a magical blast. Dr. Light fires back and the two attack hits a stalemate. Dr. Light's blast eventually overpowered Raven's magic sending her flying to a building.

Dr. Light chuckles in victory looking at the defeated heroes. "This was almost too easy. I need something more of a challenge."

"You want a challenge?! Then you got it!", a voice screams in rage.

Dr. Light looks up to the source of the voice and sees a red fiery blur heading straight for him. After getting a closer look the blur is actually Starfire. Before he could react Starfire punches him to the building.

Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy regains conscious. They all look up and see their savior, Starfire, but their jaws drop down wide open on what they saw. Starfire looked almost as tall as Cyborg. Her body was rippling with muscles and was wearing very revealing costume. The costume didn't surprise Robin considering that fact several female adult heroines and villains wore similar costumes. Her hair was wild and was waist length while her eyes were an iris less solid green.

Dr. Light walks out of the building with little injury. "You handled that well.", Starfire said.

"I've been working out while I was in prison.", Dr. Light said as he fires a double energy blast. Starfire fires back with her blast colliding with Dr Light's. The two continue firing and found themselves in a stalemate and a difficult one to overcome.

"Woah, I could barely overpower that blast, but Starfire is handling it equally.", Raven said amazed by Starfire's increased strength.

Seeing that the power is somewhat equal and the other Titans have regained conscious Dr Light knows he is now outnumbered and outgunned. The two stop their blasts at the same time and Dr. Light puts his hands up, surrendering.

Robin was about to cuff him until a high speed jet flies over them dropping a ladder. Dr. Light grabs the ladder instantaneously and is taken out of Jump City in no time flat.

* * *

_Later somewhere in Bialya..._

"You came just in time, Psimon.", Dr. Light said talking a man with a visible brain in a glass dome. He notices that Psimon was wearing a grey trench coat with a hood and beneath it was a black shirt and grey pants. "I see you have a change in fashion."

"Queen Bee finds it disturbing seeing me in my old uniform believing it to be a dress.", Psimon explained. "I'm rather surprised that you were truly going to kill the Teen Titans despite the fact that it will earn the wrath of the Justice League, specifically Batman."

"That was just the message to show that the Justice League shouldn't underestimate me.", Dr. Light said. "However this may give us an opportunity to discredit the Justice League as I just to happen to have a data disc to them alternating my mind"

Dr. Light toss the disc past Psimon, which was then grabbed by a dark skinned woman.

"Nice catch, Queen Bee. But are you the human or the alien one?", Dr. Light ask.

"I am both, thanks to one of Papillon's cocoon that my men smuggled here. It was originally meant to increase my control over the people, until Zazzala came in to take it for herself and we both fell inside fusing us in the process.", Queen Bee explains.

"I heard that you joined up with an organization. Is it the one this Ravager is part of?", Dr. Light asks.

"Actually Ravager and her master is part of the organization, but are doing things their own way.", Queen Bee explains.

"What is this organization called?", Dr. Light asks curiously.

"It's called Libra.", Queen Bee with a smirk.

* * *

**Character Data**

**Aliases: Beast Boy**

**Real Name: Garfield Logan**

**Species: Human**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthplace: Qurac**

**Residence: Jump City**

**Affiliation: Teen Titans, Doom Patrol (Formerly)**

**Relatives: Mark Logan (Father, Deceased), Marie Logan (Mother, Deceased), The Doom Patrol (Surrogate Family)**

**Powers &amp; Abilities: Shape Shifting (Only Animals), Animal Mimicry, Military Training  
**

**Summary: Beast Boy is an oddity, not because of his green skin, but as one of the younger super heroes, he boasts years of experience in fighting evil. **

**It all began when a pre-teenage Garfield Logan accompanied his parents, two scientists, to Africa. They were in search of the elusive gene that connected animals to human beings. When his father Mark learned of the Martian Manhunter, the family moved back to America. Mark met with Martian and asked for his blood sample for his research which he generously donated.**

**During his research Mark was murdered, fearing that someone close was the culprit Marie took her son and her husband's research and moved back to Africa. At some point ****Logan was bitten by a green monkey and contracted the Sakutia Virus. The virus was incurable and the only way to save him Marie used Mark's martian serum saving his life. At some point his mother died in a car accident, but the ****Doom Patrol discovered it to be murder.**

**Now an orphan Garfield was taken in by his uncle, Nicholas Galtry unaware that he was one of his mother's killer. During his years, Garfield slowly turned green and gained the ability to shape shift into animals. Finding an excuse Nicholas attempted to kill Garfield, but he escaped. Out in the streets Garfield witnessed the Doom Patrol saving the day. Eventually sneaked inside their HQ, but was mistaken for an intruder. He used his changeling powers to avoid being hurt, until Elastic Girl stopped the fight. Impressed with his abilities they adopted him and named him Beast Boy. **

**Beast Boy later quits the Doom Patrol after being in odds with Mento, but in truth Mento had Beast Boy quit in order to protect him fearing that he would cross the line once Beast Boy learns who his parent's killers are.**

* * *

Please Review.


	12. Missing

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 11: Missing**

* * *

_I was told not to leave the island..._

Green cyclop robots fire their arm cannons at Herald and Gnarrk taking cover, while their blue colored counterparts with bird wings on their back flee with Kole in custody.

_Forbidden to set foot in Man's world with my sister..._

The robots overpower Lightning forcing Thunder to go help him, giving another squad of robots to attack Argent.

_But my friends..._

The robots restrain Mas y Menos, while another group capture Bumblebee.

_Young men..._

A large number of robots quickly dog pile Superboy, but that didn't last long as he easily throws them off of him.

_...And women alike..._

Terra was tased to the back after crushing several of them with two boulders.

_...And their island, their world, has been invaded!_

The robots attack Starfire and Raven in Titans Tower. The two titans girls were able to defeat 75% of their forces, until being overpowered and overrun.

_They were in need..._

The robots capture Jinx, while Kid Flash, completely drained of energy, was unable to stop them.

_In danger..._

The robots capture Guardian forcing Speedy to flee firing a smoke arrow to help his escape.

_In trouble__..._

Aqualad, Cyborg and Beast Boy makes their escape from a ship, but a shadowed assailant stalks them.

_And when there's trouble, you can always call on me..._

A green robot and Robin are caught in a blade lock trying to overpower on another.

"Wonder Girl!", Robin said in surprise as she gives the robot a powerful punch to the head knocking it off the body.

'i wasn't sure if you got the signal... Thanks for the rescue!", Robin said retracting his bo staff.

"Don't mention it, Robin.. You know I think of the Titans like a family, so you can always count on me- like a sister!", Wonder Girl said catching the falling head. "Sorry I coundn't get here sooner- hand to "sneak out of the house" again. You know how "Mom" and "Sis" are..."

"Yeah, beside Wonder Woman, the amazon "Stay away from Man's world" thing- but your timing couldn't be better!"

Robin jumps onto his cycle and puts on his helmet. "We have to hurry- a plan's already in motion, and we have to meet up with the other Titans! Well, what's left of them, that is..."

The two hurry to the rendezvous point.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

The robots continue chasing after Speedy.

"Last arrow, gotta make it count!", Speedy fires a boxing glove arrows towards his pursuers. The squad leader catches it though.

"Do you really think such a primitive weapon can work let along harm me?!"

"Actually that arrow packs a surprise PUNCH...", Speedy said.

"What's that beeping... Uh-oh!" The arrow explodes destroying the bots. "I just got promoted!" The robots head crash to the garbage can.

Both Robin and Wonder Girl saw the explosion and head to Speedy's location.

"Nice modification on that boxing glove arrow, but we can talk shop later. Hop on!", Robin said.

"Took you long enough to get here, Bird Boy!", Speedy said jumping on.

"I wasn't off, playing video games, you know! I had my hands full too! If it wasn't for Wonder Girl..."

"Now, now, boys. I thought the plan was to "Divide and Distract" the robots. Not each other!", Wonder Girl interrupts.

"She's right, so let's stay focus. The girls are counting on us!", Robin said.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"There he is!"

"I would appreciate it if you don't attack me during snack.", Kid Flash said making a run for it after being re-energized. "Later, cyclops! I better get to the rendezvous point and... Well would you look at that."

"You all right, Kid Flash?", Robin asks.

"Yeah, just finish eating. I'm ready for action." Kid Flash answers. He then sees Wonder Girl. Yo, Wonder Girl! Lookin' good! How you been? Haven't seen you, since "that day"."

* * *

_Later near the spaceship..._

"Now what?", Wonder Girl asks.

"We wait for Aqualad, Beast Boy, and Cyborg to do their part...", Robin explains.

"...which was to get inside the ship and bring down the force field...", Speedy said next.

"...While we led as many of the cyclops away from here to make it easier for us to sneak in!", Kid Flash finish.

"So, Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee and the others. They're all inside there?", Wonder Girl asks.

"These robots are something we have never encountered before, but from what I heard they and their leader were hired to capture heroic girls.", Robin answers.

"And you said the one who hired them has caused you trouble too?"

* * *

_Inside the alien ship..._

"I heard stories that the empire you work for is known for perfection, but you've outdone yourself."

"Thank you, Princess Blackfire. You are too kind.", the shadowed being respond with a bow.

"However I find it strange that you would take this job, for such a low price. What's the occasion?", Blackfire asks.

"I have someone the meet with on this planet. Someone that I hate and you brought the opportunity."

Just then four robots enter the room with the unconscious Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"These intruders attempted to destroy the force field generator."

"We've captured two of them, but the last one escaped."

"Well, the Citadel wanted heroic female specimens for their entertainment, but perhaps Cyborg can be reprogrammed and sold as a robot lab assistant, while Beast Boy serve as a pet.", Blackfire said with a smile.

* * *

_Outside..._

Wonder Girl spots Aqualad coming out of the water.

"Great Poseidon! It's Aqualad!"

Speedy quickly help him out. "Fish boy... Buddy... Speak to me... Are you okay?"

"They... they got... Cyborg and Beast Boy.", Aqualad said.

The group then see the surviving robots are returning to the ship.

"Looks like they're all returning to the ship.", Wonder Girl said.

"This could mean that they're preparing to leave. We're running out of time.", Robin said. "We need to get in there now!"

"But we're not going to be able to sneak in the same way twice.", Aqualad points out.

"Why do we have to "sneak" at all? Let's just rush the ship and charge our way in!", Speedy said.

"We can do that as soon as you produce an arrow that can low a hole in that force field big enough for us to charge through!", Robin reminds.

"For Hera's sake... It's just like old time. But right now we shouldn't be arguing like this. We should be coming up with a new plan." Wonder Girl said standing between the two.

"Well I'm open to suggestions.", Robin said.

"How about a robot horse?", Speedy jokes.

"Now that's a great idea.", Wonder Girl said. "But we need a robot or someone wearing robotic armor."

"I have just the person, since Cyborg is captured.", Robin said pulling out his communicator.

"Next we're going to need a scanner and nanobots."

Kid Flash leaves and returns with the needed items.

"Anything else?"

"Just load up on the carbs, because we're going to need the speed of Hermes and the strength of Heracles for this..."

* * *

"Princess Blackfire! One of our men captured more titans and among them another female."

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the one called Wonder Girl, the sidekick of Wonder Woman. She could fetch an even higher price than Starfire. Pity I can't catch any Kryptonian females like Supergirl or Powergirl, since they can't even hold Superboy down for ten seconds.", Blackfire muses.

"So far so good. How long do you think HERO can keep this up?", Aqualad whispers.

"I don't know... The usage to use nanotechnology to change forms and the scanner to make this happen is the newest addition, so we didn't have anytime to fix any glitches. Let's just hope I holds out.", Robin whispers back.

Blackfire walks in to greet them.

"Wonder Girl, I've heard many impressive things about you."

"Wish I could say the same, but everything I've heard about you makes me sick to my stomach."

"Ha ha! A weak stomach? Must be because you're not a real amazon but were only adopted by them. I have much respect for the amazon warriors. That's why I spared Paradse Island and looked to Titans Island for my slave girls, but I don;t mind selling a poser like you to the highest bidder!"

"You mean you avoided Paradise Island because you knew that you were no match for me and my sisters, let alone face the wrath of Wonder Woman."

The robots the look at HERO in disguise.

"I've never seen you before... Where's you number?"

"Uh oh, HERO's busted.", Aqaulad said.

"HERO?! No... No... NO!", Blackfire screams in fury as she fires her bolts at HERO, but Wonder Girl jumps in and blocks the blasts destroying the handcuffs in the process. "Blast! Where is Lark?!"

"Captain Larkman, left a few minutes ago, saying that his job is done as Wonder Girl fills in the last containment capsule.

Wonder Girl lands a punch on Blackfire knocking her crown off. The robots surrounds the group and attack.

"Titans Go!", Robin calls out as they start their counterattack.

"There's too many of them...!", Aqualad said punching the robot to the head.

"Don't worry. HERO slipped away!", Robin said impaling the robot with his bo staff.

"We'll he better hurry...!", Speedy said swinging his bow.

"I should've gone. I'm faster!", Kid Flash said phasing through the robots taking out anything important.

"Where do you think you're going, coward?", Wonder Girl said swinging the robot seeing the dazed Blackfire making her escape. "I can't believe that she's related to Starfire!"

"Gotta call Larkman back, before..."

"With a sister like you who needs the enemies!", Starfire said as she and the other captives block the way to the communication room and exit.

"Ugh! Titans everywhere! Like a swarm of pesky Karnan Fleas!"

"Like a "Swarm"? More like a FAMILY, Blackfire! But you obviously don;t know the meaning of the word!", Wonder Girl said blocking Blackfire's other escape route.

"Boo-Ya! The cavalry's here!", Cyborg calls out charging towards the fight only to find it all over. "Aw man! s it over already?"

"Sorry, Cyborg. The robots said that their job is to capture the girls, not preventing them from escaping, plus they already to their money so they left.", Robin explains.

"Damn that Larkman and his loopholes! I knew I should've hired Czarnian Bounty Hunters instead! Good help is so hard to find these days...", Blackfire grumbles in frustration.

"Oh, I don't know about that...", Wonder Girl said having Blackfire tied up.

"The Titans never seem to have the trouble finding the help when they need it!", Starfire said.

* * *

**Character Data**

**Aliases: Raven**

**Real Name: Raven (In Azarath), Rachel Roth (In Earth)**

**Affiliation: Teen Titans**

**Relatives: Trigon (Demon Father; deceased), Arella (Azaranian Mother), Monks of Azarath (guardians/caretakers), Six other siblings**

**Powers &amp; Abilities: ** **Telepathy, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Teleportation, Healing, Umbrakinesis, Magic, Empathy, and Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, and Multilingualism  
**

**Summary: The daughter of the Demon Trigon and Human Arella. **

**Arella, Raven's mother, was chosen to become the bride of the demonic Trigon. Abandoned by the demon rather than her becoming his queen, Arella was bent on suicide (while carrying Raven) when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Azarath, a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Earth to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle.**

**In their inter-dimensional world, Raven was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, attempted to cast the infant Raven into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Raven under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Trigon's influence, while perfecting her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing.**

**Later, after Azar's death (in which she entered another plane of existence), when Raven was plagued by prophetic dreams of Trigon and, defying her teachers, she confronted her demon father in Limbo at his bidding. Trigon spared her and Arella after satisfying himself that, upon his return when she reached adulthood, he could seduce Raven into becoming his ally. When Raven turned fourteen, she sensed Trigon's power returning and fled to Earth. There she founded the Teen Titans and fought many villains.**

**Eventually he past caught up to her on her birthday, starting with the return of the dead Slade. She told her teammates of her heritages, but to her surprise she was not rejected like many others did in her past. In order to protect the friends she values she fulfilled the prophecy and freed her father. After seeing that the Titans and Slade fight Trigon despite the odds she gained to courage to stand up to her father and successfully destroy him freeing herself.**

**Unknown to her and anyone else, she has awaken a being that even Trigon himself feared and and thought killed, her eldest brother.**

* * *

Please Review.


	13. Piece of Me

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 11: Piece of Me**

**Note: As civilians I will use their real names.**

* * *

_Trigon's Domain..._

Inside a deep dark canyon a barrier surrounding it dissipates. Just then a hand reach out and four red eye glows out in the darkness.

"So father has fallen. This means it is my time to shine."

* * *

_Jump City Theater..._

Robin, Starfire, Raven and Jericho walks out of the theater wearing civilian clothes. (Robin wearing the disguise from Tokyo; Starfire: dcwikiacom/wiki/File:Starfire_010jpg; Raven: dcwikiacom/wiki/File:Raven_004jpg; Jericho is the same.)

**Note: Kori - Starfire; Dick - Robin; Rachel - Raven**

"That film was... How you would say, "Da bomb", yes?", Kori said.

"So you liked it, huh?", Dick said. "What's you think, Jericho? Rachel?"

Before Rachel could answer her head suddenly feels pain. "Oh!"

"Rachel! What's that matter?", Starfire asks in concern.

Rachel's dark magical aura starts covering her body, causing her to panic as she knows what's happening. The aura takes form of a raven, which then shatters like glass and explode with a flash of light. The trio shield their eyes from the light. As the light dies down they find Raven gone leaving only a scorched mark on the ground.

Kory immediately freaks. "(Gasp!) She has vanished into the skinny air! Was she... disintergrated? Abducted? Teleported to an alternate dimension where she and Beast Boy are madly in love and ask me to be the maid of bride at their matrimonial ceremony?"

The last statement got Jericho to raise an eyebrow, while Dick inspect the scenario.

"Calm down, Kory. I'm sure their is a logical..." Jericho taps on Dicks shoulder. "What is it, Jericho?" Jericho points to the sky. Dick and Kory look up and see Ravens in different colors; Green, Purple, Red, Brown, gray, Orange, Yellow, and Pink.

Beast Boy and Cyborg show up with Timmy, Melvin &amp; Teether. "Man, am I glad we found you guys!"

"What has transpired here? Raven has always been secretive, but how could she keep from us this many sisters?!", Kory question in confusion.

"They're not her sisters. They're her!", Melvin corrects.

"She's them! All of them are Raven...", Timmy said.

"Maybe Beast Boy should explain, since technically this is his fault.", Cyborg said pointing at the sweaty Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy?", Robin questions after changing into his costume.

"Heh-heh. Well, um, you know how...", Beast Boy said nervously as he starts his story.

* * *

_Flashback_

"While you guys were at the mobies and Cyborg was doing maintenance on the T-Sub I was suppose to be babysitting Melvin, Timmy, and Teether."

Beast Boy as a ram was playing horsie with Teether.

"Horsie! Horsie!", Teether cheers.

"My turn, Beast Boy! I'm next!", Melvin said.

"(Crys) Beast Boy said I was next!", Timmy cries.

The two see Beast Boy heading for Raven's room.

"Uh-oh! That's Raven's room!"

"We're not 'posed to 'sniff' go in there!"

Beast Boy crash and break many things inside.

Timmy and Melvin sees a silhouette of Raven coming out.

"We're in trouble!", Timmy said.

Purple and Orange Raven flies out...

"Make that double!", Melvin said.

Red Raven next...

"Or t-t-triple..."

Finally Green, Pink and Brown Raven...

"Or... more?"

Beast Boy poke his head out of the room. "H-hey... Did you dudes see where Raven went...?"

"Which one?", Timmy and Melvin said at the same time.

* * *

_Present..._

"Beast Boy and I encountered these "Emoticlones" before, but that was inside Raven's mind. When we accidentally got zapped into her magic mirror.", Cyborg explains.

"Emoticlones...?", Starfire questions now in her costume.

"So, we need the mirror to send 'em back where they belong and bring Raven back to normal!", Robin said.

"But I accidentally broke that mirror playing "horsie" and that's what probably released this flock of Ravens or maybe it was that bottle of fizzy potion that fell off the shelf, or the pouch of smelly powder that exploded in the room, or maybe the burning scroll with the weird writing had something to do with it...", Beast Boy said trying to remember what he actually did, which unfortunately is not helping Robin.

"That mirror is merely a portal. A kind of window to Raven's subconscious.", a male voice call out in the alleyway. A tall, lean, and young man walks out revealing himself. "Those clones, in a manner of speaking, are pieces of Raven. Physical manifestations of her different personalities, one could say."

"Greetings! I am Starfire of Tamaran."

"Hang on, Starfire. Who are you and how did you know so much about Raven?", Robin demands.

"I am Mard Geer, first born of Trigon and eldest brother of Raven.", Mard introduce himself with a bow. The Titans prepare to fight. "Please, I am not here to fight. I despise my father for his attempt on my life and sealing me away. Besides I'm only hear the return the favor to my younger sister, since defeating Trigon dispelled the seal as well, thus freeing me."

"So in other words after you help us with Raven you'll start doing whatever bad you plan too do.", Beast Boy said.

"Indeed, I have plans. But enough with that your mute friend has the power to enter bodies and control them, correct? He can use his power to merge each of the Ravens one by one. How you do it? Is up to you.", Mard said disappearing in the shadow.

"Okay so all we need is one of the Ravens to start, but where will we find one?", Robin question.

"How about over here?", Yellow Raven said showing up.

"Hey, why didn't you two take off like the other?", Cyborg asks.

"They were being impulsive. It was not the logical thing to do.", Yellow Raven said, before pointing to Beast Boy. "Plus, he set the bookcase on fire. Someone had to save the books." Then points to gray Raven. "That's why I stuck around. She stayed behind because she's kind of timid."

"I didn't think I could make it all the way across the boy and the water looks awfully deep and scary. I'm sorry...", Gray Raven said timidly.

"No, it's good you didn't run. Jericho can know use his powers to start merging the Ravens.", Robin said.

Jericho stares directly to Yellow Raven's eyes making 'Contact'. He then enter Yellow Raven's body.

"I'll admit your ability to enter bodies of others and control them like a Dardaran Ghost Leech gives me the bumps of the goose.", Starfire said disturbed at what he saw.

"I'm sorry, Starfire, but as Mard said this is the only way. Raven, look into my eyes... Don't be afraid...", Jericho said.

"Oh... okay... but is it gonna hurt?", Gray Raven asks before the two makes contact creating a Light Brown Raven.

"I was thinking of building a giant centrifuge to make a "Clone Blender", but... that'll work too!", Cyborg said.

"Ooh, the yellow and gray make... the "dusty camel beige"! This subtle, neutral color would look lovely in our bathroom!", Starfire said.

"Okay, Titans, let's split up to track down the others and then meet back at the tower...", Robin said.

* * *

_Downtown..._

Cyborg and Jericho find Green Raven fighting XL-Terrestrial.

"Whoa! I don't think I've ever seen her get her Fu on like this before!", Cyborg said as Green Raven kicks the villain's butt.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got, XL-Terrestrial!", Green Raven said as the alien press his arrow symbol enlarging himself. "Hoo-yah! Now, that's more like it!"

"You know what they say, the bigger they are..." Green Raven punches the villain to the face knocking him to the ground. "...The harder you can hit 'em!"

XL-Terrestrial lies on the ground knocked out with Green Raven standing on him.

"Nice work, uh, Raven. But we need you to come back to the tower with us.", Cyborg said.

"What? Why? Raven "bottled" us up for so long, and now that we're finally seeing some action you want us to retreat?", Green Raven asks. "Do you hear that? The sirens? Innocent people are in danger. They need me!"

Green Raven flies off, but Cyborg grabs her leg. "Hold on there, Gun-Ho Gal! I know you want to play hero, but..."

"You have the count of three to let me go.", Green Raven warns. "One. Two. Three!" Kicks Cyborg to the head, knocking him out.

Green Raven flies off with Jericho following. "Come one, Raven. We've got work to do!"

"Okay, but before we go. Look into my eyes."

"Look into your what...?" The two Raven makes contact merging themselves.

* * *

_Amusement Park..._

Beast Boy as a pterodactyl with Timmy, Melvin, and Teether riding on him found Purple Raven with Goth Boy.

"Dude! You're totally embarrassing me in front of the other "Cast Members.", Goth Boy grumbles before returning to work.

"Okay, call me then! You get off at six, right?", Purple Raven said cheerfully. Beast Boy walks to her.

"Uh... Raven?"

"Rowr! It's you. How you doin' handsome?", Purple Raven said coming on to Beast Boy much to his confusion. Teether and Timmy gross out, while Melvin giggles.

"Hee-hee. I think she likes him."

"Uh... We really need you to go back to the tower...", Beast Boy said awkwardly.

"Is that your coy wat of asking me out on a date?", Purple Raven asks.

"Um, no... I'm just asking you to come back to the tower..."

"Tee-hee. You're such a flirt, Beastie Boo!"

* * *

_Alleyway..._

"Please... Raven the Brown... Enough of this malodorousness... Return with me to the tower for the merging..." Starfire said avoiding garbage being thrown. "...Preferably preceded by the bathing." A banana peel hits her face.

"Just a secound... I almost... Have it... There!", Brown Raven said rummaging the dumpster and pulls out a sock, much to Starfire's disgust. "Why would someone throw away a perfectly good sock like this?"

* * *

_Park..._

Robin the stuck between Pink Raven and Orange Raven, and unfortunately for him the most annoying ones.

"I like your costume. It reminds me of Christmas.", Pink Raven said.

"But that hair. Makes me think of Halloween! One word: scary.", Orange Raven said.

"Raise you hand if presents make you happy!"

"You could take someone's eye out, Spiky."

Robin receives a call from Starfire.

"_Robin? It is I, Starfire. I have found the hygienically challenged one._", Starfire report.

"All right, I think that's all of them. See you back at the tower.", Robin said.

* * *

_Titans Tower..._

Timmy sleeps on the couch with Silkie, while Cyborg observe the remaining Ravens.

"Okay, Brown is Raven's slovenly side and this Orange is obviously "Miss Rude with Attitude"..."

"Who you callin' rude, Baldy!"

"...But what's with the purple one?", Cyborg asks seeing her flirting with Robin much to his discomfort.

"I bet you look good in shorts.", Purple woos.

"So, uh, Beasy Boy... Why are you, um, holding Raven's hand?", Robin asks.

"It was the only way I could get her to come without a fight.", Beast Boy said.

"But we're not going steady, know what I mean?"

"Jericho, might we make haste with the merging of the Ravens, please?", Starfire suggests glaring at the Purple Raven, while Teether is chewing her hair.

Jericho does so starting with Pink, Orange, Purple, and Brown.

"Wheee!"

"Watch it, witch!"

"That tickles!"

"Eek!"

Jericho quickly jumps out of the body as it starts merging back into Raven.

"Thank Azarath... I'm whole again!", Raven said in relief.

"Raven... I'm really sorry... This was all sorta my fault...", Beast Boy apologize.

"That's okay, Beast Boy... Accidents happen... I'm just glad everything's back to normal.", Raven said.

"That's odd. Normally, Raven would be really mad. But she didn't so much as frown at Beast Boy...", Robin state.

"Aww, she's just happy it all worked out! By the way should we ask her of Mard?", Cyborg asks.

"No, during the Trigon incident Raven made no mention of any sibling. In fact if she did mave any siblings, why didn't Trigon use them? The more obedient one's at least."

"Maybe he fears that his children will all team up at once and overthrow him, especially if Trigon was afraid of his first born."

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Mard, from a distance, watches Red Raven flying off to someplace to hide.

"So, sister. You purposely allow the piece of father to remain separate from you as that is all that's left of his legacy. Unfortunately, he didn't leave behind just you, but six other. Till my time comes, I shall check on my other siblings. Farewell for now.", Mard said before vanishing.

* * *

**Character Data**

**Aliases: Cyborg**

**Real Name: Victor Stone**

**Affiliation: Teen Titans**

**Powers &amp; Abilities: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Vision, Impenetrable Skin, Sonic Emission, Electronic Interface, Leadership, Mechanical Aptitude, Engineering, and Hacking**

**Summary: The son of the famous scientist Silas Stone and Elinore Stone.  
**

**Before becoming Cyborg, Victor Stone was a promising strong teenage athlete and a star football player, unfortunately his relationship with his parent specifically his father was greatly strained as he focus more on metahumans.**

**After winning the biggest game of his high school days, Victor decide to confront his father, who was studying an alien capsule. Suddenly the capsule explode with Victor being next to it suffering grievous injuries.**

**In order to save his son's life Silas quickly transform Victor into a cyborg thru nano to alien technology. Although it save Cyborg's life, his life as a human was destroyed forcing him to run away and hide away from the public. He eventually move to Jump City at the moment Starfire arrives and after the event that transpire become a founding member of the Teen Titans and is welcomed to society once again.**

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
